Have You Ever?
by Sapphire Angels Devil
Summary: Rating just to be on the safe side. Girls and a guy lands in a other round that just happens to be the same as the bladers live in. How are they going to get out? And when they know how to get out do they want to? Chappie 13! What will happen now?
1. Lost In More Than One Way

Me: I am back with my changes so I hope you still are going to like it and the biggest change is in the end and that I have change the name for a while at least. It is still the same story but I am going to see if it survives longer with a new name or not, because I think they have issues with it. But now Tiliia say my disclaimer.

Tiilia: Disclaimer Sapphire Angels Devil own nothing in this story not even herself

Me: That is not true.

Tiilia: It is according to my paper. Your parents own you till you get 18 or move out.

Me: They don't own me they are just obligated to take care of me.

Tiilia: Oh, and she don't own any one of the authors in this story.

Me: So let's get started already. Oh and this story is mostly going to be from my point of view or POV.

_**

* * *

**_

HAVE YOU EVER?

**_Chapter 1  
Lost In More Than One Way_**

The sky got a deeper shade of blue, and the wind started to blow. You could hear several screams from a distance and then they came, falling from the sky.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Saph: Ouch can someone please get of me, it hurts.

Angel: Oh sorry.

Eve: Ops.

D.A: My head.

Bella: And please can you get off of me to.

Sera: Yeah just because you are at the top you can't just sit there and better your sunburn.

Saph's POV

_Where am I and how did I end up here. Wait I remember._

"Hey guys how did you get here?"

The five girls looked at me like I was some sort of weirdo that had abducted them from their planet and now had put them in a jar to experiment on them. But then the girl with medium long black hair started to talk, insecure at first but then when no one stopped her she started to talk and tell her story.

"I don't really know what happen. I was on a school trip with my class in Russia. And everything was great except for that my stupid teacher wanted us to go and look for some stupid plants that only lives there. But since I didn't want to I blamed on my ¨cold¨ and got back to our hotel room."

Everybody now sat in a circle and listened to the girl with golden neko-jin eyes as she begun to wrap up her story.

"And as soon as I got there I logged on and reviewed a story and then landed her."

"Good to know but what is your name?" I asked her and smiled.

"Oh my name is Eve."

"Good to know my name is… umh well my nickname at least is Saph so you can just call me that, but how about the rest of you?"

"Well." said a girl with a pink and white scarf. "I am not sure either how I got here but all I can remember is that I was home in my parent's house in Canada and then I don't remember more than I also went out on to look at a story. Oh by the way my name is Bella."

"So Bella don't you remember anything more than that, I asked her."

"No…"

I sight and then I pointed at the green eyed girl on my right side. "And what is your name and story?" At first she just looked at me with her Brown/reddish hair falling into her eyes but then I think she decided that it was better to talk now than to wait for them to beg.

"Fine, my name is Sera and I am from Japan and I was in a bookstore when it happened." She looked at her medallion and then continued. "In that store there is so many books that they have computer to keep record of all and I used it to check on a story on kind of story?" The girl with blond hair and blue streaks asked.

"I don't remember some sort of humour story I think."

I looked at the girl who just hade spoke and stood up. "I think it is better we start to walk", I said. "Maybe we can find some help or a telephone or something."

"Can't we use a cell phone?"

"Well you can try"_ I said with an evil smirk_.

Then all of them took up their cell phone just to find that they were… dead.

"What my cell phone don't work, Bella said in a high girly voice." (A/N: Sorry Bella but I don't think any of the loners would have said it and I'm so used that things gets broken so I am just cursing them quietly instead. Kat: Or killing them with a shovel. Me: Meh! I think you are broken where is my shovel?)

"I told you…"

"You knew!" The most of the people in the group screamed at me.

"Well I tried before but it did not work and you did not want to listen to me. But I think"_ I said and looked at each of them, studied them carefully,_ "we should go now."

"You have probable right", Sera said. (Woa, a loner is speaking O.o)

"Have I? I mean of course I have", I said with a huge grin covering my face.

"But were should we go?"

"Don't know Eve in to the woods maybe."

"What! Saph you cannot be serious, we are only going to get lost." The neko-jin girl almost screamed at me waving her arms in front of my face.

"Trust me…"

"You said trust me and what did we get of that", Angel said as she started to pick out all the leaves and other stuff that had got stuck in her long blond hair.

"Yeah, yeah but at least you did not fell into that hole like D.A did", I said and looked at the girl who didn't even respond. "D.A."

"Hnn"

"Can't you tell us your story" I started too say carefully just so I would not get her pissed of or something.

"Yes please do", Angel said with a smirk on her face, obviously she was not scared to piss D.A of or maybe she did it on purpose…

"Okay, but there is not so much to tell."

"Well tell us what you know."

"I was home, logged on the computer and then in some way I ended up here with you." She did not say more before she started to walk against a tree, when she was there she leaned against it and said nothing more.

"Well, that was informative" _I said with a little smile and a sweet drop_, "but if you are done Angel", _I said and turned to the girl_ "maybe we could be moving."

"Almost", the girl with the bandana said.

I sight and looked at her for a moment, "Angel we have not heard your story yet can't you tell us and we will help you with your hair." Angel looked at me with her intense eyes and made a quick nod; I took it as a yes and started to help her while she told her story.

"It was late at night and I had just been out surfing the whole day…"

"You surf?" I said with a face that showed how impressed I was.

"Yes and I am also snowboarding, but as I was saying, I was just home come and the first thing I did was walking up to my room and…"

"Log in to I interrupted her.

"Yes…"

Then we all looked at each other, and started to wonder is there a connection?

_It can't be, or is it? But why and how and did it happen to more people than just us?_

* * *

Me: Am I evil or what I am going to end it there.

Sinja: I think the answer is that you are evil.

Me: Sometimes yes but I think you know what is going to happen next and therefore keep on and R&R where you want to land and even if you are not in the story or are in the group I am writing on already say what you think anyway. And you don't have to be a registered author here on to review just press the little purple bottom and send in your reviews, and remember I am not so good in handle flamies so please don't send them in because I can only write when I am in a good mood. BYE!


	2. Europe Here We Come!

Hi I am back and since I know how you guys hate cliffies,_ looks at the readers_, so am I…

Kat: What?

Me: Going to do it again, muhhahahahahahahahahhahahaha

Sinja: You are evil.

Me: Thank you and I was just kidding I don't think I am going to leave you in a cliffy this time. But then again I am not sure yet, maybe. It depends if I need to do so, because in the last chapter well I was not done collecting all the data yet and, OMG no! O.O I am starting to sound like Kenny. Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Tiilia: Can I be Kenny, can I?

Me: Sure all you have to do is become a boy and go get a better brain.

Tiilia: That's easy,_ Tiilia is bouncing away._

Me: I don't really want to know what she is up to_ sweat drop._

Sinja: Maybe you should start this soon the readers are getting inpatient.

Me: Okay one more thing, just because the most people wants to land in Europe near the Majestic I am going to let you all land there. But it had been more fun if you would land in Russia_, very evil grin._

Sinja: I think what happened was the best because of your grin.

Me: What grin, oh this I am just happy.

Kat: That is an evil grin.

Me: No it's not, but now to the story. If this gets deleted again, please no please, and then am I either putting it up on FAC in my account or mailing this to you so if you want my home delivery service then say that in a review so I know 'kay. But now my chapter.

**

* * *

**

Europe Here We Come

Tirza: Ouch that hurt.

Akeira: Yeah.

Kira: Hey get of me now.

"Can someone please help me?"

The three girls looked up and saw a girl stuck on a statue that looked like a unicorn (hint, hint).

"Hey how did you get all the way up there?" The blond haired girl asked.

"I flew up of course, how do you think I ended up here."

"Oh, I did not know people could fly."

_All the other; sweat drop_

"Um she did not fly up," said Akeira.

"What! Didn't she? But why did she say so then?"

"She was being sarcastic."

"Oh, okay let's go help her."

But before the get one step closer they hear two other voices.

"Hey I could see my house up here if I lived here." Said a voice that seemed to come from a male.

"Ah, what are you doing up here get down." They hear a noise that sounds like a punch and then they see someone fall down from the tree.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

And with a loud bang a guy lands with his head first on the ground.

"Pervert!" The red haired girl in the tree screamed down to the blue haired boy who now was under the tree.

"Hey who are you and why did you kick him down," the girl with long brown hair said.

"He looked under my skirt."

"Oh."

"Can you help me soon?" The girl on the unicorn screamed to the ones on the ground.

"Yeah right sorry." Akeira screamed back to her.

Then the get the girl on the statue down and the girl in the tree climbs down, and the boy wakes up (he is still alive it is a miracle).

"I did not look under your skirt." He tried to say to his defence.

"Don't lie to me," the fire red haired girl said and looked at him really angry.

"Hi I am Tirza nice to meet you…" The blond haired girl started to say but she was being cut of because of the tree climber's quarrel. (Or war I don't know what suits the best.)

"Um guys, guys." Laurel said (you know she was on the statue)

This is what Laurel sees.

A blue haired boy runs away from a very pissed of girl with fiery long red hair (Leon and Verona). The other three girls have started a quarrel about soup? And she stands there looking at all that when she sees someone coming.

"LOOK!" She screams and then all the girls and the guy look at the green haired boy who is coming in their direction.

"Hey what are you doing in my backyard?" Our favourite green haired Frenchman asked.

"Is this your backyard?" Laurel asked with huge eyes looking around. (You can all guess how big it is right?)

Veronas chase after Leon stopped and she went a bit away to get the whole perspective.

"OMG, OMG, OMG!" _Tirza screamed while she jumped around_, "it is Oliver!"

"We can see," Kira said with an irritated look on her face

"Oliver Twist?" said Leon.

"No!" Screamed Verona and gave him a punch who send him to the ground

"Excuse me but who are you people?" Oliver asked them.

"People, he called us people," Tirza said with a singing voice.

"Cut it out now!" Akeira was also getting very frustrated at this and you could see the little vain popping up on her face.

"Hey Oliver who are these gals?"

"I was just going to find out Enrique," Oliver screamed back to his Italian friend.

OMG it is Enrique, Tirza screamed ones again but was then being knocked out by Kira and Akeira before she could continue.

Leon was now standing up and held his glasses in his hands.

"Who Enrique Inglesias?"

"NO!" And once again Leon was on the ground knocked out by a KO punch from no other than Verona.

* * *

Me: Okay I know this was a mean end to but this is all I have and the next chappie will be on the first group.

If you want some special event to happen just send in that in a review and I will add it in the story like you maybe want to kiss Oliver, push Robert down a cliff or something similar I am all yours but now to the important part REVIEW! Side note here: If this one gets deleted one more time then am I going to either put this up at FAC or mail the story to the ones who wants it. So if you want the story just say so and I am going to mail the frikking thing to you if it gets deleted but I sure don't hope so since it would mean tons of more job for me. But here are something nicer my answers to your reviews;

**Kiko cat** O.o Okay but it was just this first chapter and I am going to change the name back when I am above the chapter they always delete me at. But I am glad you still like the story so much that you read it true more then once.

**Evezzz** Well I sure hope so to ¨shows her puppy eyes but it seems not to work so she goes after one of her dogs¨ they are much better beggar then I am so they can glance at the admins. But I don't really know I think it was something about that I used real persons in this story but I know tons of stories that have like that and they are not deleted so beats me. But I changed the name because I don't think they liked it and I am going to see if I can trick them and then if I just get above the chapter they always delete me at then I think it is some what safe. Oh and speaking of nothing I am almost done with Silver Night chapter two if you still want to Beta it for me.

**Blueangel1888888** I hope so to and yeah it is stupid. But what can you do ¨shrugs¨ If I just get that program I want then I can create my own homepage and put it up there but my parents are really slow so I have mostly possible already moved out before they get it ¨heavy sigh¨ I think I have to go and beg again soon if you excuse me.

**Star-Serious-Laser** Yay you found me great! Or at least I think so… Anyways this story is on its second comeback and I wont take it up more so if it gets deleted tell me before if you want me to mail it to you and in worst case it goes up on FAC. But anyways hope you like it!


	3. Who Ray?

**Who… Ray?**

Summary; we were walking in a forest and soon it is my turn to tell the story.

Then we all looked at each other, and started to wonder is there a connection?

_It can't be, or is it? But why and how and did it happen to more people than just us?_

"Well I think we should be going," I said. No one argued with me and when I walked away they followed.

"So Saph what is your story then," Eve asked.

"Well the same as you guys but I know witch story I reviewed on."

"Really, witch story?"

"I reviewed on…" I started to say but I was cut of because of the fact I bumped into a boy. I sat there on the ground looking up on him and could not believe what I saw.

"Ra, Ra… Ray?"

"Hi, who are you girls and what are you doing out here?" Our favourite Chinese neko-jin said.

I think it took all of us girls a while before we could speak because of what we saw. But then I shock back to my senses and started to stand up, Ray saw this and helped me up and because of that I was in chock again. (I mean come on an anime figure stands in front of you and then when you see he is not something from your wild imagination, well how would you react?)

"Are… are you Ray Kon from the Bladebreackers," Eve asked him.

"Yes, but who are you?"

_Blush_, "I am Eve and this is…"

"Hi I am Saph and we don't know how we got here," I said and started to dance around because of the fact that this was real.

"Okay," Ray said and looked confused and Eve looked well sort of pissed of so I stopped my happy dance just because of that.

"Saph!"

"Um, yes Eve."

"Come here."

"I rather not," _and with that said I was backing away from what could be my doom if I did not watch out._

"Eve can you continue to introduce us," Angel said looking at them both with a grin that said Ah, ha.

And as Eve started to introduce us I noticed something weird with her and when she was done I had the same grin as Angel had. The loners also seemed to notice our smiles but they just ignored it.

"Maybe we should be going" I said and made a gesture to Ray that he should show us the way. He took the hint and the rest of us walked after him, some closer than other.

"Psst, Angel."

"What is it Saph?" _She said and looked at me._

"What do you think" I said and pointed at Eve and Ray. "Are you with me?"

"Sure why not"

"Then it is a deal" _I said and gave her a big smirk but at the same time I made my best so Eve would not notice it._

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing"_ I said to D.A and I actually manage to keep my poker face straight._

"Okay" She said and walked away from us.

"Angel I don't think she bought it."

"That is not a big problem"

"Nah, but we should maybe try to keep this from Eve"

"Of course"

* * *

Me: Please don't kill me for the cliffy this time.

Kat: Like that would happen.

Me: I know this was kind of mean, but I wanted to end it here and as compensation I am trying to make the next chapter really long.

Kat: I don't think you should promise that.

Me: You are not the boss over me, but now my answer to my reviews.

**K.A.T Hiwatari** Yup back on track and I hope no one will knock me down this time. And if this gets deleted again you know what I am going to do.

**Blueangel1888888** I hope so to but I am not counting on it yet. But I have been promised a laptop and I have one in mind that I think have that program installed and I can go on the net with it. So I am just trying to make them hurry up a little, but they are like turtles but I will get there or ells I shall not call myself the master beggar in this family, lol.

**Tala'sTwinSister** Yeah I am also sorry for that but I will try and if nothing works I will mail this to you or put it up on FAC. And that is a promise.


	4. White Tigers And A Cat Fight!

This chapter is really long just so you know it so now can you not tell me I did not warn you. And please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

White Tigers And Cat Fight

Summary: In the last chapter was I and Angel cooking up a plot to get Eve and Ray together. (See I am not mean I am very nice. But I can't get that you guys did not get the hint, maybe I was unclear.)

"We are now walking towards Rays village notice all the flowers and the nice soft wind that is blowing my hair into my eyes, actually that part is kind of annoying." (I am saying this)

"Will you shut up?"

"What! Sera I did not know you could say so much without… Ouch." _Stupid as I was I got the punishment I deserved, and it hurt._ "Why did you have to punch me?"  
"You would not shut up."

And while we are arguing you are going to see this from D.A's POV. (Hope I can get this right)

D.A POV

_Are they ever going to shut up? But when I think about it all I ever have heard Sera say was a few words and now she is in a quarrel with Saph what changed her mind? _D.A looks at me and Sera and I am running from her and her iron fists. _Or she maybe had enough and just wants to kill her. _Sweat drop.

"D.A."

"Hnn?"

"Please give me a warning if you are going crazy to so I can climb up in a tree or something."

"I am going to keep that in mind Angel. But what is it that you and Saph are cooking?"

"Nothing"  
"Angel" _D.A said this and gave her an exact copy of Kais death glare witch actually made Angel to squirm a little._

"Nothing, oh look Sera caught Saph" And with that she ran away from D.A to look at us

_Sigh, I better go and help Saph._

My POV (Have you guys missed me?)

I was lying there on the ground when I made a last attempt to escape and it… Succeeded? I looked up and saw that my rescue had been Ray and Eve who… well I am not sure what they did but it took the spotlight away from me so I was glad. I stood up and looked at them while they looked at each other and talked, and talked, and talked.

_Man this is so boring, but what are they talking about? Ah who cares but are we there yet?_

"Ray, are we there yet?"

"Almost Saph."

"Okay" _I said and gave him a big smile before I ran to Eve's side and made a sign to her that she should walk with me._

"What is it Saph?"

"Is something going on between you two?"

"What no!" _blush_ "He has just left a relationship with Mariah and…"

"Ah, ha!"

"What?"  
"I think he likes you"

"What you are ridicules"

"But you are blushing"  
"Stop this or I will get Sera to remember why she was mad at you."  
"Okay" _I said and raised my hands in a, I give up sign. _"Sorry I said anything"  
"It is okay I forgive you"  
"Good, now if you will excuse me I am going to make D.A talk to and leave you and Ray alone."  
"But…"  
"Bye!" _I said that as quick as I could and ran towards the others who now was a bit ahead of us._

_This could be really fun. Now I have one victim and if I can I am going to pair the others up to. He, he they will never know what hit them before I am done and then they won't even care._ I made a smirk and moved closer to one of our two loners, and just when I was going to talk with D.A Angel grabbed me by my shoulder and made me spin around.

"You do know that if we are going to keep this a secret you have to be quiet."  
"Of course I know _I whispered back_ I was just doing a check, you know to see if she liked him but I got to go this is looking really suspicious.

What I did not notice was that Bella saw us and made thoughts of her own.

I am now going to leap forward in our story because I don't think you find it to interesting listening to me whines and talk about planes. You want to hear about when I have put them in action.

"We are here." Ray declared and showed us his beautiful village. Or at least I think it is beautiful I have just a couple of girls in front of me blocking my view. (I am not so short I am medium tall. In my class I am somewhere in the middle but they could still be blocking me)

"Hey let me see!"

"Sorry Saph" Eve said and moved closer to Ray so I could see, and it was actually very beautiful.

"Um, Ray it is a very beautiful view and all but, how are we going to get down?"

We were all standing on a cliff about 50 meters above the village.

"We are going to climb down" He just answered me (like in the episode when he and Mariah were on a mountain and Max and Tyson climbs up)

"You got to be kidding" But I just said that to the air because the others was already climbing down.

"Hey wait for me"

30 minutes later

_I made it and I am still in one piece._ I thought and looked at the others. Enough that I am pretty good at climbing but it is not how I would choose to spend 30 minutes of my life on, and I am scared of highs.

We continued to walk and when we was almost there we heard a really loud scream.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" (Translation RAY!)

And it came from… Mariah.

She ran towards us and hugged Ray like there was no tomorrow and kept saying that she would never let him go without telling her where he went again._ Wonder why he sneaked away._ I thought and looked at them.

"But Ray who are these girls?"

"Oh, I found them in the forest wandering around; this is Saph, Eve, Angel, D.A, Bella and Sera, girls this is Mariah."

"Hi…" I started to say but I was cut off by Eves and Mariah's staring contest. But Ray did not seem to notice (or just ignored it) because he just continued to walk in to his hometown.

I followed Ray and dragged Eve with me. _This does not seem to be like her_ I thought and looked at Eve. _I think Angel and I have a hinder in our way._

Then in the beautiful little village all the people came running and talked to us and acted as nice as they could, as we walked to Ray's house.

"Uhm, Ray" I started to ask carefully.

"Yes what is it Saph?" He said and looked at me.

"I was just wandering were we could sleep tonight."

At my question I felt like all the eyes was on me and since I am not really confident in spotlight I blushed and looked at the ground. But before my careful study of the ground I got a glimpse of Bella she saw my reaction and she started to talk where I had left off.

"Can we stay at your place Ray?"

"Some of you can sleep in my house" Mariah then blurted out and she looked straight at Eve and me. _Why is she looking at me I am not interested in Ray._

But in an attempt to save Eve from that I volunteered as fast as I could.

"I can sleep in your house Mariah" I said and gave her a smile.

"Great Saph and what about you Eve, you to?" she said and looked straight at Eve.  
I gulped, _great I am in the middle of a war and there is nothing I can do about it now._

But Eve just meets her eyes.

"Sure why not it could be fun" (Translation: You chose the place I chose the weapon)

"Great then it is decided" (Translation: You don't stand a chance)

"Come on Saph" (Translation: We are so going to kick her ass)

"I'm coming" (Translation: What have I got myself into this time?)

And when we walked away after Mariah to see where we should stay all the other girls was glad that they were not in my shoes.

As soon as we had checked out where we was going to stay (in an ultra pink room of course) Eve and I was wandering around looking for the other, who was busy.

Bella and D.A was looking at Ray when he teaches the kids there how to blade and of course was Mariah there right by his side. I left Eve there and walked away because I wanted to know what Angel and Sera was up to.

I found Sera standing by a lake (Is there a lake around there? A well who cares, it is now) and she just looked out at the water. Since I did not have time to stand there I continued my search after Angel and found her when she was running away from Gary?

Angel started to run to me as soon as she saw me and then when she was by my side she started to drag me with her and under some serious laughing from my side Angel and I hided from Gary behind a very big rock.

"Quiet Saph" She said low and snappy.

"I am trying to" I said and I really tried to stop laughing.

"Angel where are you?" _Omg is that Gary?_ I thought and I could not hold my laugh away any more so Angel pushed me away from her and right into Gary's eyesight.

"Saph!"

_Oh boy, I hope that you will pay me back big time for this Angel._

"Yes what is it Gary?" I said that while I was slowly walking away from the rock where Angel currently was behind.

"Have you seen Angel?" _Yeah duh she is behind the rock did you not see us when we ran behind it?_

"No I have not seen her why do you wonder?"

"Nothing special, Gary just wondered." _Omg is he blushing! Angel what have you done this time?_

"I think she is by the lake" _Hope Sera don't mind about the company_.

"Thanks" He said that and started to run to the lake, where he thought Angel was.

"Puh!"  
"Saph what was that all about?"

"What? Oh Bella don't scare me like that!" I yelled at the girl who came out from the bushes.

"Sorry, but what was that all about?" She said and pointed at the dot who was Gary.

"I don't know but I am intending to find out." I said this and walked behind the rock where Angel was and gave her a, the coast is clear sign.

"Thank God I thought he would never leave"

"Angel" I said this with a sweet sugar voice.

"Yes?"

"DOES GARY HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" Both Bella and I screamed so we scared the poor little animals who just were unlucky to be around.

"Ssscchh, be quiet he can hear you girls."

"Okay but what is going on Angel, Bella and I want the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Come on Angel you can tell us"

"Fine, but I am not quit sure what happened.

"Tell us anyways" I said and leaned against a tree.

"Well I just walked by his house and it smelled really good so I started to flirt a bit so I could get some of his food…"

"You did what!" Forget the tree I was now on the ground laughing my head of. "I don't think that was one of your best ideas Angel, I have had many dumb ones in my life but this is sure taking the prize."

"Then in that case I would want to thank the academy." She was now sounding really angry so I just had to pull myself together and don't laugh at her misery.

"Sorry"

"Anyways I did it because of that great smell did you guys know that Gary's mother is world famous because of her cooking?"

"Well I think Gary is a living proof on that." Bella said and then we all started to laugh.

"But now he thinks I am in love with him. I over did it this time.

"You sure did, but don't worry Bella and I am going to help you out."

"We are?"

"Of course, that's what friends are for."

"Thank you, his mother's food is good but not that good."

"You actually had time to eat some of the food?" I said with big eyes.

"I was hungry and I got some with me before I ran away, from my Romeo…"

"Is you his Juliet then?" I asked her.

"I sure don't hope so." She started to laugh and when she laughed Bella and I also started to laugh.

But what we did not see was the black haired boy who stood there and looked at us.

_Now I have two missions. First to pair up Eve and Ray and second to help Angel, but how am I supposed to do that? _I stopped and noticed that I once again was at the lake. _It is beautiful here but I would want to meet the rest of the team. And Kai _I started to blush at the thought. _Kai, no what am I doing, _I shacked my head,_ I am not supposed to think about him I know that Angel is also interested in him and since she said it first he is hers. And besides, I have been burned before I don't want that to happen again…_

Sera are watching me from some distance and since I always am so hyper and glad she actually gets a bit worried, but before she has decided if she should talk with me or not I am on my way again.

I am changing POV now so now you are going to follow Bella for a while.  
Bella's POV

_Where did Saph go? She seemed upset about something._

"You're name is Bella right?"

I turned around and saw none other than Lee. (Remember Bella's POV)

"Yes I am Bella"

"It is starting to get dark you should go and get some sleep."

"Well I…"

"Don't know the way? I walk you there."

_What did he say?_

"Okay" I said and gave him one of my brightest smiles before I started to walk by his side.

My POV again (You have to tell me if you think it is annoying that I am changing POV so often)

_Where are Eve and Mariah? Have they already killed each other? I got to find them._

But as soon as I was going to walk thru the door Eve and Mariah walked in.

"Where have you girls been I started to get worried."

"Why?" Both Mariah and Eve asked me at the same time.

"Well I was being dragged home by Lee and Bella when they found me walking and I thought it was because you were waiting for me to come home." I started my speech calmly but it ended with me in an angry tone.

"It is going top be a long day tomorrow so I think we should get some sleep." Mariah said this and ended it with a big yawn.

"I agree." Said Eve and this made me confused.

_Why are they being so nice to each other? They are both after Ray; this does not make any sense to me._

Eve turned around and looked at me before she specked. "Saph are you not going to sleep?"

"In a minute" And when I said that both Eve and Mariah turned in into their dreamlands and started to sleep.

I walked to the window and started to think. _I wonder how we ended up here. I was just home at my computer reviewed a story and then I ended up here. _Yawn. _I wonder how I am going to do with Ray and Eve, and how I am going to solve the big Gary dilemma and what I wonder most is how are we going to get home? _Zzzzzzz…

* * *

Me: I hope you liked this chapter and I can't for my life remember who where the ones that was going to blade. I am trying to find that out at the moment but it is hard since my comp. is really weird and my e-mail is weirder since I have to log out then log in to be able to read a mail so it is going to take time before I am going to find what I am looking for but I will try though. But if you remember send it in again. I think I should start to print everything out but we need to refill the colour and one more prob. has come. Since we have so much problem are my mom going to restart this computer and I will lose every single page I have written (I have them printed out don't worry) but what I mean is that my work will be lost since it is stupid and does not want to work with a diskette. But ¨heavy sigh¨ since my parents are really slow and we have been talking about this in soon two months I think I have plenty of time to put up what I have. But now something more fun, the answers to my reviews.

**Kiko cat** Please, please, please don't let the admins hater this story and let me restart it again. It is not fun, I actually hate it. And I want to know what happens to, I get so distracted and pissed of that it is hard to work on a story they delete all the time. But we'll try right?

**Blueangel1888888** I am holding my thumbs and toes that it will not get deleted again. And well my money comes from my parents and they are slow with that to ¨a really heavy sigh¨ we have a weird system in our family. We get what we want if we ask and I can't actually remember when was the last time I got cash instead of things I wanted to buy with it. Saves time and nagging but well I am trying to find a summer job so we'll see, I am really inexperienced and have not worked before but maybe I can find something.

**K.A.T Hiwatari** Agrees with Kira dumbasses can't even get that easy trick. I am just glad for her sake that she did not meet my brothers. You know when I was around 7-8 I had a diary but it was nothing special since I was so young but of course they found it and threatened to burn it so I kicked their asses and got it back and hided it myself. I am not good a writing diaries since I like to bottle up feelings and I did start again when I was 13 but I felt so empty and that was so weird so I stopped again. For me it is not healthy to let it all out. If it isn't a revenge thing then I can give them all and a bit more. But I think I got away from the subject let me see… ¨reads the review again¨ No and I stay with my quote that was just to easy to be true.

**Evezzz** Yay you are continuing it! Send in the dancing clowns' ¨50 dancing clowns and Tiilia comes in and does their really weird performance¨ -.-U Yeah that was weird, trust me you don't want to know what happened. But if you want any help with ides just contact me and I'll squeeze some out from my deep hole called brain. I'm trying and I think someone is reporting it but as you can see due to the name change am I trying to fool that person, hope it works, hope it works. Well all I had to say, don't done with Silver Night I have been really busy but I will give it to you when I am done and do as much changes as you want to.

That's all BYE till next time see ya!


	5. Oliver And The Giant Pancake

**Oliver And The Giant Pancake**

**Or Don't You Guys Ever Touch My Kitchen Again**

Summary: The other group have just met Oliver and Enrique. Leon is being knocked out do to stupidity, Tirza is also being knocked out do to screaming and stupidity, and the rest is well looking at the boys, heh he.

"Umh well yeah, as I was saying what are you doing in my backyard?" Oliver once again asked the group.

"Well we…" Laurel started to say but was cut of by Tirza.

"We fell thru a black hole and landed here in our world are you guys just a TV-show and…" Bang! Kira made Tirza KO. (She does that a lot, glad I am not in that group, and if I would I would have been dead by now)

"Really smart tell him the truth like that."

"- Ouch my head"

"What do you say gals? Should we go in to the house and talk about it." Enrique then suggested and since they had nothing better to do they walked into Oliver's big mansion. (And Leon had waked up so he walked with them)

In the mansion…

"Woa it is big. EKO!"

"Don't scream Tirza!"

"But now did you scream Akeira"

"I did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Uhm are you hungry?"

And when Oliver said that everybody looked at him and all you could hear was a grumble from somebody's stomach.

"I think that is a yes Oliver" Enrique then said with a sweat drop in his face.

"I think so"

"We can do the cooking!"

"What!" All the others scream that to Tirza who had said the first bit.

"We can cook we are your guests just lead us to the kitchen" and with that said Tirza just ran to Oliver and dragged him with her at the same time he pointed out the way to the kitchen.

"So what do you say, Verona?" Enrique said and arm hooked her (they introduced themselves when they walked to the mansion.)

Verona did not like this so after one second Enrique was on the floor and Verona walked away seeming to be very upset.

"Remember me to not make her mad" Laurel whispered to Akeira.

"Well Laurel, Kira is worse." Akeira said to the auburn haired girl.

"What did you say" Kira's eyes were twitching (bad sign) when she said this and she looked angry at her ""victim""

"Nothing uh, we got to go" and with that Akeira ran after Tirza and Oliver dragging Laurel with her, and Kira hunting them.

"Wait for us!" Leon screamed after them because he was the only one who thought of helping Enrique up"

In the kitchen (and yes everybody made it there, and I think they still where in one piece, just some bruises)

Tirza then ran around looking in the kitchen to find everything and when she had looked at everything, she pushed the Majestic boys out from the kitchen before she tripped.

"Are you girls sure that you can do this?" Oliver asked when he looked at Tirza who lied with her head flat to the ground.

* * *

Me: I followed K.A.T Hiwataris advice and I am going to give you what I have it is not much but anyways here it is.

Kat: You are sad Saph here you offer to do a story and you have not planned for the chapters, I pity you.

Me: Mean, and do you think you could do better. If you made this story up it would only end with everyone except you dead.

Kat: Maybe not everyone but you are pretty close.

Me: Go figure.

Tiilia: Yay you have updated!

Me: Uhm Tiilia I know that.

Tiilia: You did?

Me: Yeah.

Tiilia: Oh!

Sinja: If you did a story around her it would case some serious damage to other people's brains.

Me: And that is why I'm writing about you in Plan B. But now please give me your ideas or ells I just have to think really, really hard on what is going to happen next and I am currently ill so it is difficult just to write this down because I have a serious headache. But ignore that and just help me please! Pretty please!

Saph is logging out leaving her OC's to rampage.

Kat: I can't believe that she just leaved us here.

Sinja: I can't either.

Kat & Sinja: …

Kat: Poker?

Sinja: Sure.

Answers to the reviews I have got.

**K.A.T Hiwatari** I did not even think that I just said what people often say in their diarys. I would love to see one of those lists. And great tip I'll go and find Kat's diary. And talk about nothing, are you going to put anything up at FAC soon? I would love to see something.

**Blueangel1888888** It makes me laugh to. I have started but since my teachers have started to give me a ton of homework and test so. Well you understand right?

**Evezzz** I think the same, and yeah hope it survives or ells I'll put it on FAC and that is a promise. Let us go and hunt Verona down. But don't forget to hide your candy first. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Lol


	6. Why Unicorns Can Fly

Me: Hi I am back!

Kat: I think they can see that.

Me: See me? But I am just writing this.

Kat: You know what I mean.

Me: Yeah, I know. And no I am not dead I have just been and am busy so that's why oh and my little writers block, but now to the story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6  
Why Unicorns Can Fly

"Tirza are you sure that you know what you are doing?" Laurel asked and looked with her green hazel eyes at Tirza when she ran around the kitchen, witch now by the way looked like a battle field.

"No"

"WHAT?"

"Don't scream I can hear very well"

"What do you mean when you said that you are not sure what you are doing?" Akeira's face started to turn red and a vain popped up on her face.

"Well I have always wanted to cook but I have never got the chance, but don't worry I have seen people do this on TV a thousand of times before."

"Oliver's kitchen is domed"

"You said it Kira" Then Akeira and Kira slowly backed against the wall so they would not get to much hurt when something happened, because they know it would.

Meanwhile is the rest of the group looking at Tirza when she twirls around the room putting different food products in a big bowl.

"Do you really think that you should put anchovies, mustard, chocolate, a frozen pizza and salad in the same bowl?" Laurel asked and looked disgusted at the content in the bowl.

"Sure why not? It all tastes good alone then it must taste ten times better together." Tirza shrugged before she once again started to race around in the kitchen and put in more stuff and in the end (with some prays and miracles) the gook in the bowl looks like pancake Doug.

"Does anyone want to try some?"

And faster than you can say Sissy Lissy is her audience turning a shade of green and says in unison.

"I pass!"

"Suit yourselves" Tirza runs over with her gook in a metal container and puts it into the oven.

"Now we just have to wait 30 minuets and then it is done" Tirza looked very satisfied at her work before she walked over to the table and leaned against it.

"Tirza what are you doing?" Laurel asked.

"Well I cooked now it is your turn to clean up" Tirza said all this with a big smile that covered her face and made all the flour on her face melt together do to the pressure and in the end it looked like there was just a white head with two eyes that had a big smile.

.-U ( Their expression before they talk)

"Tirza" Kira started to say before she walked against her with slow motions.

"Yes?" The white head answered.

"Ten seconds"

"What?"

"Now it's eight"

"Oh, but what have I done?"

"Five"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Tirza did not need any more motivation before she ran out from the kitchen.

"I guess that we have to clean up all this mess then" Leon started to talk.

"Great thanks for doing it" Akeira tossed a brome at Leon before she ran after the two other girls.

"Wait for me!" Laurel ran after the girls leaving Verona and Leon behind.

Verona walked over to the other end of the kitchen and started digging after something that people could actually eat. (I think Tirzas cooking is toxic O.o)

"Are you not going to help me?"

Verona turned around with her fire red hair dancing on her back and started to glare at the azure blue haired boy.

"Don't think so" And then she continued her search. Leon sighed and started to clean up the mess that Tirza had created.

20 min later-

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What have I done!" Tirza came running in the kitchen screaming.

"Many things! Now come back here!" Kira came running after the terrified Tirza and a littler while after her came the two other girls panting.

"They must be fit they ran around the house in 20 minuets and they have not stopped once." Laurel panted and let herself fall on a chair.

"We even got to see Oliver's bed room" Akeira said before she also took a chair. "You should have seen it he even had a unicorn poster on his wall." Akeirs started to giggle. "And the best part is that it was a pink unicorn" Then she started to laugh.

Kira stopped her chase mostly because she got Tirza who was now on the floor but also because she had something more to add.

"If you think that was funny you should look in his diary"

"What diary?" Akeria got up on her feet's and looked at the dark brown haired girl.

"Oh I found it when I chased Tirza but if you don't want to look…" She did not have to say more before the black haired girl tried to get the diary.

"Give me that it is perfect black mail material."

Meanwhile had Tirza woken up and was now crawling to the oven.

"Hey my pancake is done!" She exclaimed and started to open the oven.

"What is done?" Oliver and Enrique walked into the kitchen but before anything ells could happen had Tirza opened the oven and then…

KABOOOOOOOOM! Tirzas gook exploded leaving all the people in the room covered with it.

"TIRZA!" Everybody started to scream.

"Ops" She just smiled and then started to run out from the house. And of course was the rest of the group following her.

"I went easy on you before but I won't do the same mistake now!" Kira screamed and then jumped to get Tirza. She got her but Kira was so upset that she used to much power in her jump so the two girls went in high speed against the statue (the one they landed on or around depending on who they were). The statue started to wiggle and then it fell, right on Verona. The lavendel eyed girl was going to jump to the side but before she could do so was she being pulled aside by someone…

* * *

Me: Heh he me love cliffies.

Kat: I don't think your readers do.

Me: Well I know but this was all I the things I wanted to happen in this chapter so they just have to live with it.

Sinja: You are mean.

Me: I know but it is fun. And now am I going to answer some reviews.

Me: And that was all my answers.

Tiilia: Happy Birthday!

Me: Thank you Tiilia yes it is my Birthday today and that was why I hurried and made an update. (It was my B-day when I first put this up but got deleted and now I don't want to spoil my joke so it is still here.)

Sinja: You have already got my present so I think I go now.

Me: Do what you want but then you miss the cake.

Sinja: I don't want it Tiilia made it.

Me: I don't want it either but I am going to feed it to Kat.

Tiilia is too stupid to know that we don't want to eat her cake so she doesn't get upset that or the fact that she is eating the cake I made.

Me: Tiilia get away from my cake I made it to my reviewers!

Tiilia: But it tastes so good.

Me: I know because I have been making cakes since I was little but get away from it now I don't want to use my spare cake. Oh and here is your slice of the cake ¨gives a slice of the cake to the reader¨ enjoy and review. BYE!

Answer to my reviews

**Blueangel1888888** Man that do suck. Five pages… I would die.

Kat: But why don't you?

Me: Ha, ha really funny. But I'll try to do as much as I can.

**K.A.T Hiwatari** Really ¨tilts her head to the side¨ I think you have to play with your scanner.

Kat: And you are really good at playing despite your age.

Me: Thanks, I think. But if you are trying to get it in 800x600 size or whatever you don't have to because they shrink it. All you have to do is keep it under 300kb in that kind of size. I have reviewed on your pics hope you like them.

**Evezzz** Yeah the chance is the she has a boyfriend ¨gets punched from behind¨ Aoch that hurt. Kat did you let Verona in here or something?

Kat: ¨With an innocent smile¨ Nnnnnnnnoooooooooo! Why would I?

Me: I know plenty of reasons. Thanks for the candy!

Tiilia: Yay candy!

Me: Oh no you don't touch that! ¨grabs the candy bag and lifts it up above her head with a little help from a latter¨

Tiilia: No!

Me: Yes! I think she gave the candy back because she likes you. They don't admit it but all OC's that exists loves their creators. ¨dodges for a rotten tomato¨ But to make them admit is nearly impossible. If your OC is not like Tiilia, she can admit it at least. ¨dodges from a banana with a monkey following it¨ Kat quit it!

Kat: Never!

Me: As I said. ¨sigh¨ And thanks for the info I'll be sure to use it. ¨looks around her to see if anything ells are going to be thrown at her¨ Guess not. BYE!


	7. Planes Are Fun!

Me: And now another chapter on my story.

Kat: Oh joy happy joy.

Me: I actually think that it is good that I have update again but I am busy with school and my dogs and stuff.

Tiilia: You have dogs! (Well she is a neko-jin)

Me: Yeah I have told you about them.

Sinja: How many was it?

Me: Six.

Kat, Sinja & Tiilia: SIX DOGS?

Me: Don't scream I am not deaf yet and besides it is not my fault that we have so many I blame that on my mom. I only own two of them.

Sinja: Your family are strange.

Me: I know and I have told them that several times but they don't listen to me.

Tiilia: O.o Dogs…

Me: Wow so that was the way to turn of her hyperness I should have told her this year's ago.

Sinja: Saph maybe you should start the story?

Me: Oh yeah right. Here is the chapter enjoy and leave a review on your way out.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7  
Planes Are Fun

Saphs POV

"Saph wake up!"

"Huh what? Who is on fire?" I screamed when I heard the yell, I looked around me with wide eyes and then stopped my gaze at Eve.

"You were sleeping"

I started to get annoyed and answered in the same tone. "Of course was I asleep I thought that was what you were supposed to do when you go to bed, isn't it?"

Eve looked at me and then she got a glimpse in her eyes. "You are not a morning bird eh."

I smiled lightly and looked away. "I just like to sleep that's all and you are right I am more of a night owl, I'm sorry" (True I can't sleep before it is late and I have a bad morning temper, that's why it takes me almost an hour to get out of bed every morning)

"It's okay but come on we got to get going"

"Why?" I looked back at Eve who was starring back at me. Angel then walked into the room and interrupted our starring contest.

"Are she not up yet its 11 am now?"

"Only?"

Angel and Eve ¨-¨U got that look on their faces and then Angels started to speak.

"What do you mean only 11 am!" Correction screamed.

"I just say that I have slept longer" I smiled a demonic little smile and then looked straight up on their faces. "What is it anyways it's not like we have anything important to do…"

"In this case are you wrong we have something important to do"

"Like what Angel, tell me I am all yours"

"Ray has arranged a meeting with Mr Dickenson about or flight to meet the rest of the team.

"What! O.o And no one cared to tell me about this sooner! How could you forget to tell me?"

"Well you were sleeping and…"

"I don't care! If this means that I am going to meet Kai then I would go up 3 am if it was necessary!"

I hurried up and got dressed, and faster than Tyson can eat a burger I had my clothes on.

"Come on let's go. Hurry" I ran out from the house to the others who were waiting for me.

"About time Saph" D.A said and looked at me with a cooked eyebrow.

"There was no one who woke me up until now." I glared at them till they got the hint.

"Maybe we should go" Bella then said to get me into another track. I took the bait and we walked away to see Mr. Dickenson who was waiting to meet us.

At Mr Dickenson's office (Cool he has an office all around the world)

Mr Dickenson talked with us and I was bored all he had done the past hour was talking about unimportant stuff, it was like a history class in school all about things that had happen or could happen but nothing about what was happening. I looked at the others and they were also starting to look bored, I yawned after I covered my mouth using my right hand. _Please stop talk, please._ I started to look up and my eyes followed a fly on the ceiling. _I even think the fly is bored, if they can be bored. Wait did he say Kai?_ I turned my concentration back on the old man who was talking and listened.

"…and I am glad that I have meet you all but if you want to meet them and be in the tournament you have to win against one of our members."

"Who?" I asked this and glared into Mr Dickenson's eyes. _There is no way that I would lose if it meant that I was going to meet the Bladebreackers and then especially Kai._

The other girls just looked at me and I could see that they were surprised.

"What?"

"Saph you are really serious aren't you?" Eve said this and looked straight into my eyes.

"Of course I am serious. Did you not think I could be serious or what?" I turned my gaze at the old man in his big comfy chair again.

"I do your test bring it on"

Mr Dickenson looked like he was the catch of the day his eyes were wide open and he breathed heavily, and was he actually sweating? I looked at Angel before I spoke.

"Okay why do you all look so frightened?"

"Well you are so serious that we can almost see the fire in your eyes." Angel started to say but she was being cut off by Mr Dickenson.

"You are reminding me of Kai with that glare"

"Am I? Well…" I looked back at the old man. "Can you please say what the test is so we can get this over with I want to meet the Bladebreackers."

"Sure follow me" The old man got up from his chair and started to walk. I nodded and followed him with the others in a tail behind me.

We walked till we got to a beydish outside of the little village. Mr Dickenson walked to it and then turned around so he faced us.

"Are you sure that you will take this challenge?"

"I am sure and deadly serious" I said this and a grin started to appear on my face.

"Good, good now meet the one you got to defeat" As he said that a shadow came closer and when it was almost there we all could see who it was.

"RAY?" I looked surprised at Ray and so did the rest or well almost our dear loners had their iron masks on and did not show any emotion at all.

"So I have to defeat you to get our little trip" I was now focused and looked Ray straight into his eyes.

"Yes and I wont take it easy just because you're a newbie"

"Who said that I am a newbie"

My new friends looked surprised at me.

"Saph you did not tell me that blade"

"Well I usually don't…" They did the anime fall.

"What are you saying! You can't blade" Angels almost screamed._ Looks like she also wants to meet Kai._

"I did not say that all I said was that I don't often blade but I can and if I may say so" I putted on a face and overacted the rest of my little speech "Am I really good at it to I have never lost and I won't this time either not with this price" I had been turned away from Ray and facing my friends when I said this but now I turned back again.

"Uhm Ray can I borrow a blade from you?" And once again they did the anime fall.

"Saph please tell me that you are joking" Bella looked pleading at me.

"No I don't have one" I shrugged and looked at them.

"How can you be good at it if you don't even own one?" I faced D.A who had asked me the question.

"Well I have been borrowing them and won even if we then switched blades and I took the one they lost with and I can use any blade." I smiled and turned around when I heard Rays voice.

"You can borrow one of my old ones but you won't stand a chance."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes" He said this and tossed the blade and a launcher to me.

"I guess you don't have a launcher either"

"You guessed right" I smiled and putted the blade in the launcher witch made me ready to kick some neko-jiin ass._ You are going to beg but I will not show any mercy_.

"Are you ready Ray?"

"Saph are you sure that you won't test it first?"

"Yes I am sure I am going to win this so we can meet the rest of the team."

Eve was standing at one side of the beydish and Ray and I was also standing by it facing each other.

"Best of three?"

"Sure but we won't need the third round" Eve started to say yes you guessed right.

"Three… Two… One… Let It Rip!

Our blades got a perfect start and clashed into each other right away my blade got a bit wiggly but I manage to make it stop and our battle continued.

My blade was in the middle in a defence position with Ray's circling around it. I closed my eyes and listened to the blades spinning. _I can hear it, now._ "Now evade the attack!" I shouted out and Drigger who just attacked with full force missed and almost fell out. I smirked and looked concentrated at my blade. "Attack!" I screamed and saw the two blades clash into each other sparks flying and then I looked at Rays concentrated face, he was also starring at our blades and for just a second I saw him bite his jaws tighter together.

"Your good" He said and smiled

"You're not bad either"

"What do you say about a sudden death instead?"

"Oh you don't want to suffer more, well sure and I promise that I will finish this quick"

"Not if I finish you off first"

"That is just going to happen in your dreams Ray" I smiled at him and turned my focus back at the blades. Who were spinning around the dish side by side.

"I think it is time we finish this Go Drigger!" Ray shouted out his command and the whiter tigers slowly appeared from the blades bitchip. When it was out from it and in all its glory Drigger roared and showed his fangs.

"You may have a kitten at your side but I won't lose. Attack!"

Once again were the two blades clashing into each other making sparks fly but this time had Ray the advantage, my blade got pushed away and was flying out from the dish. But in the last second it fell into the arena and our fight could continue.

"That was a close one" I said this and my hands were shaking. _I won't lose even if it is against him. He is good but there is too much on the stake here for me to just give up._ I looked at my blade and in just a second I saw it glow, but then I did not care all I wanted to do was win.

"Go Final attack!" And for a last time was our blades clashing into each other, a flash was all we could see and when it was over and we could see again was one blade still spinning and the other was not.

Eve looked at Ray and then at me before she announced the winner.

"Saph won we are going to meet the team!"

"Yes!" I raised my fists in victory and before I know it was I surrounded by the others. They were cheering and laughing but all I could think was what I said.

"Next stop at Tyson's dojo!"

* * *

Me: And that was all and in the next chapter are we going to fly high in the sky.

Kat: Saph are you not afraid of heights?

Me: Uhm… Yeah.

Kat: And where are planes?

Me: In the sky.

Kat: Good and what does that mean?

Me: It means that it is going to be a fun chapter next time.

Kat: You are impossible.

Me: So are you but you never hear me complain about it. And now my reviews…

**K.A.T hiwatari** Geh you don't have to bite my head off. :P  
I understand our scanner dies from us every now and then so yeah ¨shrug's¨ there is not much you can do about it. Hope you get it fixed soon.

**Blueangel1888888** Good that you get to do that and I am working as fast as I can but I am starting to feel really ill. I think I have got or will get the flu soon, and I have a really huge math test on Tuesday. But I am trying at least ¨shrug's¨ hope it stays up, hope it stays up…

**Evezzz** I think you would die if you eat that thing ¨points at the pancake that looks like it is alive¨ I don't trust it. I am trying to plan out what is going to happen but in some way are that group going to start the journey to get to the team in that next chapter. And then it is show time, lol. And here is the next chapter


	8. Voices In My Head

Me: Finally the long lost chapter.

Kat: I did not think you would make it this far.

Me: No me to since the admins have some very strange problem with this story but welcome to chapter 8 that would have been chapter 11 if they had not deleted it in the first place.

Sinja: Still upset?

Me: A little but I'll get over it if they leave this alone.

Kat: And you believe they will?

Me: ¨shrugh¨ You got to have to believe sometimes, and if I lose this I can at least say that I have tried.

Tiilia: Chappie, chapppie!

Me: Yeah here is the lost chapter that is lost since they took everything away before I could put this up and don't get to upset in this chapter since I am validating something you never should, if you don't black mail that person of course. Okay Tiilia do a disclaimer we have not had one in a while.

Tiilia: Disclaimer; Sapphire Angels Devil aka Saph does not own these following things. Planes, heights, Mariah's diary, the picture of Gary and several other things she uses. And the OC's goes to their creators.

Me: Well spoken but now the chapter!

_**

* * *

**_

Voices In My Head

(No that does not mean that I am crazy)

**Saph's POV**

All I could hear was my friends cheering of joy. They were so happy and so was I. I looked into the sky and smiled. _Finally am I going to meet him. **"Yes you are" **"Huh_?" I looked around me but I could not see anyone that could have told me that, my friends were standing with Mr Dickenson talking about how soon we could go and Ray was also there so it could not be him. _Besides it could not be Ray because it was a feminine voice and it did not sound like it came from Angel, Bella, D.A, Sora, or Eve. _

"Saph are you coming or what?"

"Huh?" I shook my head and looked around me one last time before I ran away to them, still thinking of that voice. "Yeah I am coming!"

-The next Day-

**Normal POV**

"Come on get up we got to get going?"

"Saph we are up can you please calm down?" Eve looked sleepy and pleading at the same time when her gaze faced Saph's.

"I can try but I am still so happy over beating Ray and excited over the fact that we are going to meet the Bladebreakers."

Eve sighed but she got her friends point before she walked away to brush her teethes. It was a beautiful day the sun was shining the birds were singing and Saph was up and running.

"Come on hurry up I don't want to miss the plane!"

Angel came walking slowly against me and she was looking very pissed of.

"Uhm Angel what is it?" The blond haired girl looked at the one with the curls and then turned her head around to look behind her.

"That is my problem" She pointed at a pile of something.

**Saph's POV**

I looked over at what Angel had pointed at and saw that it was a giant mountain of cookies, chocolate and other things that just made you drool. I starred at her tired face.

"I don't see a problem"

"Look who is standing a bit from my candy mountain"

I looked and saw something so terrifying so hideous so funny that a laugh immediately came bubbling up from my throat.

"Iiisss…ha ha… that…hihi…Gary in a ha ha ah ah aah…tuxido?" I started to laugh and nothing could make me stop. Angel just rolled her eyes and dragged me away from my source of joy till I could not see him anymore.

"Saph this is serous"

"I am serious have you looked at him it was to small, I bet that if he is sitting down in that it will just give up and he will stand there naked." After some more laughs and eye rolling from Angel's side I finally stopped.

"Saph"

"Yeah?"

"Are you done?"

"I think so"

"Good now help me I can't get rid of him"

"That could be a problem"

"It is a problem he kept me up all night singing love songs I have not slept even five minuets before he started again and I'll tell you that there is nothing that can sound worse than that."

"Well that would explain why you look so tired"

"Come on we have to get rid of him"  
"Okay I agree just one thing"

"What?"

"Can I try some of the candy?"

"Go ahead"

I smiled before I continued to tell her my plan. "Okay this is what we have to do…"

In the bathroom with Eve (You will find out soon what I said I promise)

**Eve's POV**

_Why did Saph have to wake us up so early? _Eve yawned and smiled before she started to brush her hair. _I am still tired and was it not Saph who said that she did like to sleep in the morning. I guess that she is very excited then. I just wish that…_A muffled knock could be heard and then a soft voice followed by the knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

Eve stopped to brush her hair and turned to the door, with an even brighter smile than before.

"Of course Ray, come in"

Ray came in and when he saw her he smiled and starred at her for a moment before he talked again.

"Are you happy?"

_Strange question_ "Yes I am happy" If it was even possible was Eve's smile even bigger now and Ray blush a bit before he continued.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I am coming with you"

_What! I mean yes!_ "Why?" (A/N: Yes why we want to know)

"Well it will be fun to met the others again and train like we used to"

"Oh…" (A/N: Bad answer Ray)_ I thought that he wanted to…_

"And I wanted to be with you" Ray smiled a cat looking very cute smile that would melt a fangirls heart in no time. Eve blushed and Ray came closer now, standing right in front of her and bending down. When…

"Eve hurry I need your help!" Saph came running into the bathroom and did not even look at what they had almost been doing before she grabbed Eve and ran away. "You can talk with her later Ray I need her at the moment!"

Ray looked confused at the two running girls before he moved still with the red rose he wanted to give Eve in his hand.

"Maybe later then" He said and walked out.

**Normal POV**

"Saph stop!"

"Okay we are here"

Saph finally stopped and breathed heavily.

"What is going on?"

"Well Angel needs our help with a problem…"

"A big problem"

"There you are Angel" Saph said and looked at the blond girl. "Why did we have to meet here, it was a long way to run"

"Who said you did have to run?"

"Well." Saph said and glared "If you want Gary to come with us on the plane then there is not even a problem but if you don't want him to come then we have to hurry because it will lift off in less than an hour"

"So what is the plan?" Eve looked at Angel and Saph with cooked eyebrows. "What is so important that you need my help?"

**Saph's POV**

I smiled at Eve. _Oh I know why you did not want to leave but we take that later. _"It's important and" I lowered my voice "Have you seen Gary?"

"No I haven't"

"Then you really should" I started to laugh "The cards I took is not done yet but you really have to see that."

"Saph don't jump away from the subject, I need help" Angels said and looked really impatient.

"Soon Angel, soon…" I said and started to look true my bag. "I just need to find it, ah ha. Here it is"

"What?" Eve asked and both she and Angel tried to look over my shoulder to see what it was.

"Paper!" I exclaim with a big smile and Angel and Eve drops anime style.

"Saph, I don't think you have time to doodle."

"That is not what I am going to use it for Eve" I smiled and held a red pen in my hand. "Are anyone of you good at copying other peoples hand writing?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Normal POV**

D.A walked around in the village and looked at the kid's blading. When she heard some noices.

"Saph you didn't!"

"What? It was not hard"

"I think you crossed the line."

"I think that helping my friend helps me back to the right side"

"I agree with her Eve"

"Yeah but she stole Mariah's diary"

D.A walked to a bush near the three girls and listened at the conversation.

"Come on I took her diary and some love letters she wrote to Ray because we need to compare it with something. Angel has already got a ton of love letters from Gary so that was already done, and we are just going to borrow it not read in it."

D.A looked at the girls before she walked out from the bushes.

"She's right you do need something to compare with"

Eve and Saph jumped at the sudden voice but Angel who saw when came out did not move a muscle.

"D.A don't do like that" Saph screamed at the girl. "You almost made me jump out of my skin and that is very hard"

"What are you doing?"

"Eeehhhh…" D.A's question had taken Saph by surprise but she found herself again and smiled a shyly smile then turned around so she faced Angel. "Should I?"

"Go ahead" The blond haired girl said. "I don't mind as long as I get rid of him"

I quickly nodded and turned back to face D.A. "We are trying to get rid of Gary's love to Angel and are going to write false love letters to him and Mariah to keep them both occupied and that will get Angel free and Eve can do whatever she wants with Ray." Saph turned around just in time to see Eve's blush fade away.

"Saph!"

"What? I saw what you two were doing."

"You mean should have been doing if it was not for you."

"What are you talking about?" Angel said trying to get our little quarrel to stop. "What did Eve do?"

"She kissed Ray" Saph said and smiled at Eve. "I knew you had a thing for him"

"The plane will lift without us if we don't hurry" D.A said standing in a typical Kai pose.

"Are you going to help us?"

"Normally I would not but if Gary is coming with us on the plane I would just sit and worry about when the plane would crash, and I have better things to do."

"Great" Saph smiled at the crimson eyed girl. "Are you good at coping other people's hand writing…?"

In another place of the little village 10 min later.

"Hurry Eve" Saph's muffled voice could be heard saying this to the black haired girl. "Just do it"

"I will if you stop pushing me" She hushed back. "Why could not you do this again?"

"I delivered the letter to Mariah 1 min ago and now it is your turn, I am just here to give you some support."

"You would give better support if you gave it to him"

"Don't be such a, look here he comes"

Eve and Saph stood like a human shield in front of Gary when he stopped.

"Have any of you seen Angel"

"No have we Eve?" Saph said when she covered her mouth, pushing the neko eyed girl in her side.

"No I don't think so Saph" She said and smiled at Gary. "But we found a letter that belongs to you"

"A letter? Is it from Angel"

"Eeehhh…"

"We don't know since we don't open other people's mail." Saph hurried to say and smiled to.

"Here" Eve said and almost tossed the love letter at Gary before she ran away with Saph following her.

"Eve!" Saph screamed when the two girls had ran away from the lovesick small giant. "Stop!"

"That was so embarrassing" Eve said trying to catch her breath. "I never want to do that again"

"If this works you won't have to"

Mariah walked around in the small village looking after Ray when she saw a letter with her name on that was lying on a rock a bit from her. She walked to it and read the letter.

_Dear Mariah  
You are the sun in my life,  
I can't stop thinking about you  
and if I do for just one second  
my heart hurt  
and I don't want to live anymore.  
The moon and the stars are nothing compared to you.  
You are the chocolate in my cookies,  
the ice in my soda.  
The only one that makes me wanna live…_

_I can't stop thinking about you.  
Meet me 5 min before the girls are going to leave for their plane at the lake._

_Your secret admirer…_

Mariah's heart started to race in her chest. Could it be him, she thought and smiled before she ran to the lake, it was almost time and she did not want to be late so ¨Ray¨ would have to wait.

åäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäö

"This is going to be fun" Saph exclaimed when she sat there hiding in the bushes with the other girls.

"Sch, they will hear you" Angels said to the blond haired girl. "And I don't want anything to go wrong"

"Someone comes" D.A said to make the other's to shut up, and as she said it Mariah came into their view and all the girls smiled. She sat on a big rock with her head turned away so she could not see if anyone came there. And she did not have to wait for long before her ¨perfect match¨ shoved up. Mariah heard the steps and stupid as she was her first sentence was. "Oh I have been waiting for this for so long kiss me"

And you did not have to say it to him twice before he obeyed and three seconds later was Mariah and Gary kissing and the girls that was hiding in the bush had ran away laughing to the bus that was going to take them to the plane.

* * *

Me: Yay I am done, finally and I wrote the end when I actually should have studied to a math test so I hope that you will like this and review it ¨glares at the readers¨. The first review on this story are the profiles and I think that it was number eleven or something that missed it's name so gomen for that and if I remember it right it was Akeira's name so sorry and the profiles is the first review if you want to look at it or print it out. But now answers to my reviews.

**K.A.T Hiwatari** Yay it is a new chappie! Way to go magic. And good luck with your top ten list.

**Evezzz** Yay still up, and we are going to meet them really soon I swear and the next chapter will be on the second group then on the first and both in the third so yeah this is going to be good.

**Blueangel1888888** Yay it is still up and I hope so to but I am already school sick so we'll see if I get something ells, hope not. And here is the new chappie.


	9. We Want To Meet The BladeBreackers!

Me: Finally done.

Sinja: Tired?

Me: You bet I had to work hard to get this chapter done in time.

Kat: You have to blame yourself on that one since you are lazy.

Me: Zzzzzzz…

Kat: She really was tired.

Sinja: I don't think Saph would say that she is tired if she wasn't.

Kat: Well go to the chapter and meanwhile are we going to wake her up.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9  
We Want To Meet The Bladebreakers!

In the last chapter (6) on this group had Tirza made a giant pancake explosion and Verona was almost being crushed by a unicorn statue before someone saved her. Kira is mad at Tirza and this is where I left you hanging.

"I went easy on you before but I won't do the same mistake now!" Kira screamed and then jumped to get Tirza. She got her but Kira was so upset that she used to much power in her jump so the two girls went in high speed against the statue (the one they landed on or around depending on who they were). The statue started to wiggle and then it fell, right on Verona. The lavender eyed girl was going to jump to the side but before she could do so was she being pulled aside by someone.  
The statue landed one the ground with a loud bang and all the dust and dirt it brought up made it impossible to see what had happened.

"Are you all alright?" Laurel asked when she tried to stand up. She, Akeira and Leon had been standing most far away from the statue together with Oliver but they where still shaky from the giant unicorn's ¨landing¨.

"I am okay!"

"Not for long"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh"

They sweat dropped when they had heard Tirza and Kira scream.

"What happened to the girl with red hair?" Leon asked trying to see anything.

"OMG she was right under it!"

No one could say anything more or understand who had said it before they heard coughing coming from a place around the statue, and then two shapes advanced at them.

"Enrique is that you?" Oliver screamed and made the people in the group look at him.

"Yeah ¨cough¨ I am here with Verona and we are okay!" He screamed aback when they came stumbling out, or Enrique carried Verona out because she was not in the condition to walk.

"Is she okay?" Laurel asked when she and the other three came running against them.

"I think so she has just passed out or something."

"Uhh…" Verona said moving in Enrique's grip, still unconscious.

åäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäö

**Verona's POV**

_My head… What happened? Where am I? Ouch!_ Verona tried to move but her head hurt too much and she decided to lie still in the bed instead. _Bed! How did I get here?_ She made an effort to move her head around so she could see where she was. The room was in a pale yellow colour, the window was open and a soft breeze came thru it making the white curtains move. She moved her head to the other side and saw an old TV and _Enrique! What is he doing here?_ Enrique did not move and his head was tilted at the side so it was resting on the wall. He was sleeping and his breath was soft. _How did I get here? All I remember is…_

**_-Flash back-_**

**_The statue started to wiggle and then it fell against me. I was going to jump at the side but then someone... No not someone Enrique helped me. He ran against me and helped me away from the statue. The statue landed one the ground with a loud bang and all the dust and dirt it brought up made it impossible to see what had happened for the others but I saw him. He held me in his arms and then it is black._**

**_-End Flash back-_**

She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on what happened after that but she could not remember. And without her noticing had Enrique woken up.

"Are you okay?"

_Huh?_ I slowly turned my head at the voice and felt the pain but I didn't move a muscle and saw a very tired Enrique look at me with a faint smile. "Yeah…" I said looking confused at the blond boy.

"Good, I was worried"

_Worried?_

"Verona! You're awake!" Tirza screamed when she came in the room and she smiled at me.

**Normal POV**

"We were worried about you" Laurel said and sat by Verona's side at the bed a bit later. Verona's head had stopped to hurt and she was now sitting up in the bed.

"Where are we?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest when she looked at the girl with green hazel eyes.

"The hospital. You have been sleeping in five hours"

"What?"

"Yeah we was worried when you didn't wake up. Enrique even tried mouth to mouth"

"He did what?" The girl with fire red hair almost screamed and sat straight in her bed, face flushed.

"Uhhh…" Laurel said and backed away from the girl a bit since she saw the fire in her eyes.

"Verona we have a surprise for you" Akeria said and walked against the bed. "We are going to meet the Bladebreackers"

_**åäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäöåäö**_

"Go aboard now or get stuck here!" Kira screamed at Tirza that was running around outside the airship that was going to take them to the Japan and the Bladebreackers.

"I'm coming!"

_**-åäö-åäö-åäö-åäö-åäö-åäö-åäö-åäö-åäö-åäö-åäö-**_

_**At another place in the world in a plane (hint, lol)**_

"Saph don't steal my pillow!"

"I wasn't doing that but if you say so…" And with that said does Saph what she has been accused of doing and steals the pillow from her friend. "Okay now I stole it here now you get it back. Happy?"

Eve Just looks at Saph for a second blinks and turns around. "Just let me sleep, you woke us up so early that all of us is really tired." Was the only thing she said before she leaned on Ray and fell asleep.

And that was true. Since they got on the plane and the excitement with the plane lifting into the air had everyone been falling asleep and now was the only one awake Saph, witch she was sort of used to since she was a night owl and enjoyed to be awake at nights and sleep during day's.

**Saph's POV**

_Guess I should get some sleep to. Or ells I will probably annoy them for not sleeping and complain about being tired, although that could be sort of fun._ I smirked when I closed my eyes and prepared myself for some hours sleep. "Yawn… Night everyone…"

_IN THE DREAM_

"_Where am I?" I moved around and saw that I was in a dark room with no windows or a door, it was dark and the only thing there was a chair._

"_Better go and sit in it then" I shrugged and sat in the black pin chair. Leaning back I saw that the room changed and a door opened._

"_Where did it come from?" I started to stand up but felt something on my arm drawing me back._

"_You're not getting away" It hissed, I turned around and saw a giant snake glare at me with cold eyes. It then disappeared and a bit from me was a guy in a black cloak. _

"_Chose"_

"_Huh? What are you talking about?" Chose what?" I then saw that he was standing by the door and from it came bright light, I looked at the man but he was gone and in his place was an exact copy of the other door._

"_So I can choose a door or… a door. What is going on?"_

"_I can explain" The voice came from a woman, I could hear that when I turned around. I saw that I was right and she sat in the chair I had been sitting in just a few moments ago._

"_Who are you? You seem familiar but yet not…"_

_The woman looked at me with her blue eyes and smiled at me, standing up made her black hair dancing around her shoulders and her white dress followed the same pattern and danced around her like the wind that blows around in the treetops. It looked like she didn't have anything on at all. "Don't you recognise me?" She started to walk against me. "And we just meet; it didn't take long for you"_

"_Are you…?" She nodded and smiled at me. "But how? And how?"_

"_You are one of the chosen ones just like your friends and the others…"_

"_Others? So did more then just we land here? Is that what you are saying?"_

"_I have already said to much, just be careful" She said and walked away from me, the room had changed and now where images from what I had seen on TV about Beyblade printed all around me making my head spin and I started to wonder. "Wait! Will we meet again?"_

_She stopped and looked back at me. "Sooner than you can imagine"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Chose wisely." And then she was gone. I turned around facing the two doors but before I could take even a step was everything falling apart, and it got dark…_

"Saph wake up!"

I woke up and saw that Eve was shaking me. "We are here now, go get your stuff the others are waiting outside"

I yawned and looked out from the window and saw that we were on the airport and that we had landed when I was asleep. "Why didn't you woke me up earlier!" I screamed jumping up from my seat while grabbing my bag.

"We tried. Come on they are waiting"

"Hurry Eve!" I said when I ran out from the plane. _Weird dream but I am finally going to meet him._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey what took you so long!" Angels screamed at us when we came.

"You didn't wake me up that's all. Did you want to leave me on the plane or what?"

"The thought crossed my mind" Angel said and looked at me with a smirk, before we started to laugh.

"Come on they are waiting" Ray said while Eve walked up to him.

"Coming!" Both Angel and I said when we ran to them.

"So Angel, Kai next"

"Yup"

"Hi! Ray!"

"Hi Tyson! Great seeing you!" I tried to see but Ray was in front of me so I just had to wait till we got there and then we saw them all. _Tyson, waving his hands, Max, smiling at us, Kenny, blushing, Hilary, looking a bit pissed of when Ray came with his harem but yeah but yeah we are so fixing her and Tyson up. _I smiled at my thought and then came to the last person in the small group. _Kai…_ _Huh?_

I looked up and saw something thru the glass windows that came right at us from the sky causing panic around us.

_What is that?..._

* * *

Sinja: Saph wake up. 

Me: Huh?

Sinja: The chapter is done and you are supposed to write an end with us and answer some reviews.

Me: Oh yeah, yawn. Where was I?

Sinja points up and Saph reads.

Me: Oh yeah wait a sec… Muhahahhahaahahhahahah…

Kat: What's your problem?

Me: Nothing I am just going to end it here since I have planned the next special event to the next chapter and with that some surprises so this is short I know but I'll try my best to make the next chapter at least four pages long. But now reviews, yawn...

**Blueangel1888888** Thank you ¨Saph bows and yawns¨ glad you liked it. And here is the update but I know mostly what is going to happen in the next chapter then am I kind of… Well a bit stuck so if you have any idea just bring it to me.

**K.A.T Hiwatari** Yeah I know I was really tired and wanted to get that damn chapter up but my mom was standing right behind me and kept asking if I would leave the computer soon. I got annoyed and stressed up so yeah that's the result you got. Sorry, hope you understood a bit of it at least but I almost always do the answers last. If I am not bored then I do them when I want to. What did you watch? Could be interesting to know and yeah ¨rubs her ear¨ no wrong with those ears ¨points at the three men that are putting in new windows¨ We could hear it all the way here.

Kat: I told you to get bullet-proofed glass.

Me: Like that would have helped it was a scream not a bullet that did this. But yeah thanks for your reviews.

**Kiko cat** Yup Rei was cute and you had to get Mariah away from Rei in some way so this is what I got. I thought it was fun ¨shrughs¨ And after that first hour with Gary I think she started to enjoy it, lol. Nah now am I just mean ¨Saph smiles a demonic smile¨ But I like it.

**Evezzz** Yup I know ¨cackles evilly with Evezzz¨ and I made that poem in like three seconds. Good for that right? And yeah it is kind of evil but I think that is my fault ¨smiles¨ but it is soooooooooooooo fun! But you don't think it is too much? Hope not. And I don't know but maybe they will come back when it has not got deleted yet! Hope it won't, hope it won't…  
And that knocks in the wood is in the English to but they don't say it like that. Actually we have it in the Swedish to but we don't use it that much. But I'll try anything to keep this story up ¨knocks the wood¨  
Kat: Hey Saph that is my head.  
Me: Yeah knock the wood and you are stupid as a pile of rocks so I thought it would work to.  
Kat: Ggggrrr…  
Me: See, lol  
Kat: I think you are hyper to…  
Me: Really? Wow me to ¨Saph smiles¨  
Kat: You are impossible.  
Me: Thank you

**Tala'sTwinSister** Thanks for the cookies here id the review I forgive you but bow am I going to sleep again since I am tired, yawn. Hope you don't mind this short answer but I really am tired, I think I am catching a cold or something. But I'll survive hope you liked. ¨Saph smiles before she falls asleep on the keyboard¨ Zzzzzzz...

Review Please Zzzzzzzz...  
Kat: She feel asleep again.  
Sinja: Let her.  
Kat: Well then just go and play a game or something.  
Sinja: I want the first console!  
Kat: Whatever.  
Tiilia: Go Sinja! ¨Tiilia waves a Sinja banner¨  
Kat: Your supposed to be on my side.  
Tiilia: Go Sinja!  
Kat: Whatever.  
Sinja: Review and meanwhile am I going to crush Sinja in Saph's place.  
Kat: You are just wishing.  
Tiilia: I'm a donky!  
Sinja & Kat: What? O.o

R&R to make me happy..._Sapphire Angels Devil - Saph_


	10. Meeting The Team

Okay I know you all probably hate me now for the cliffy and the long waiting, but for the cliffy part I had my reasons.

Kat: So one of the reasons is that you are evil?

Me: No, but lack of time, sleep and a large headache. So I am sorry for leaving you there but I wanted to get a chapter done as soon as possible and it just became that way in the end. And it's so delayed because of a thunderstorm that killed my comp and internet so yeah. With not much more to say, but well here is the next chapter and I take all ideas you could have about this story with open arms since I am lacking a bit on the will to write and what to. This story is going to be long, I don't know how long and I don't know how it will end or if the characters will come home but I am going to try and make everything work out. Enjoy… Oh and don't forget to tell me if you are going to blade! Thank you…

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 10

_**Meeting The Team**_

**Saph's POV**

I looked up and saw something thru the glass windows that came right at us from the sky causing panic around us.

_What is that?_

"Quick follow me!" Tyson screamed when he ran outside with the others following after a little while.

"Yeah follow him to our doom" I whispered before I to ran after the others outside the building.

**Normal POV**

"Let go of me!" Verona screamed at Enrique that was holding his arms around her wrist.

"If I do you will fall" He said back witch made Verona look down and then she saw it with her eyes filled with fear for just one second.

When she had bean sleeping had someone been taking the opportunity to crash the plane and since she had been sleeping with earplugs she had not heard a thing. And then she noticed that Enrique had a parachute and she did not and she noticed one more thing when they graceful came closer to the ground.

"Ah your pervert! Leon let go of my leg!" She screamed and manages to shake him of and luckily for Leon was that he landed in a tree and was sort of safe.

On the ground looking up

"Wow!" Saph exclaimed. "I have never seen a plane crash before."

"Me neither" Said Angel looking up seeing that the plane blow up with a loud Kaboom!

"That's something you don't see every day" Bella said while she turned her head away from the scenery that was happening in the sky.

"Nope. What do you say about this Eve? Eve?" Saph said this turning around to face her friend and noticed that Eve had been jumping into Ray's arms when they had heard the explosion and was not ¨to happy¨ about it, if we don't count the fact that she had a reason for being really close to Ray. "Is it over?" She asked still with her head leaning against his chest feeling every breath he took but before he could answer her they heard a voice from a bit above them all.

"Watch out birds coming thru!"

"Tirza you are not a bird!"

"I want to be and I am flying Kira"

"You are not flying you are falling!" The upset and pissed off girl answered her.

"Watch out!" Akeira screamed so they would move away from the three girls that were coming closer to the ground sharing one parachute.

"I'm a little birdy"

"That's it Tirza go away!" And with that is Tirza falling or flying away from the two other girls and lands on Saph.

"Ouch! Get of me do I really look like a couch or something since people always lands on me?"

Tirza looked down at Saph before she answered with a smile "Actually, you do. You are so fluffy and cosy" Then before Saph had the time to get the blond girl away from her was Kira landing above them two with Akeira landing a bit away. Kira punched Tirza away and then jumped off the curly haired girl and dragged Tirza with her into some bushes. The two groups and the Bladebreackers looked at the two girls disappear and saw the blond one smiling and waving her hand and the green eyed girl had a grin on her face witch made them all sweat drop.

"Eeeehhh…" was all Saph could say when she stood up again before she heard a voice.

"Enrique I am going to count to 3 and if your hands haven't moved away by then…" The redhead let the meaning of those words hang there and Enrique let go off her with a bit disappointed smile on his face.

Then when they heard the brown haired get out from the bushes and they saw her satisfied smile and looked worried back at the bushes. Then a few seconds after the girl got out they heard a voice come from the bushes.

"Euh… hello? Can anyone help me up here? I think my leg is broken." Silence… "O no! She broke my candybar!" Saph, Angel, D.A, Bella, Sera and Eve looked at the bushes with a sweat drop and Laurel, Akeira and Verona just shook their heads.

"Did you really have to do like that Kira?"

"Do you want to know exactly what I did Akeira? I can show you…"

"Ehh no thanks"

"What is going on?" Leon who had just woken up looked up and saw that he was up in the tree. "How did I end up here? Oh ahhhhhhhh!" And then he fell to the ground landing on Laurel? (You didn't think that was coming huh?)

"What are you doing?"

"Ouch!"

"Get of me now!" And with that Laurel pushed Leon right into Kira that looked at him with angry eyes and faster than you can say Rockafeller had Leon ran away from the pissed of girl that was seeking revenge once again.

"Where do they come from?" Angels asked her friends when she watched what happened in front of her eyes.

"I don't know" Saph said and shock her head and then whispered back. "But they don't look to be from here."

"Maybe they…"

But more didn't D.A have time to say before Tirza started to scream witch made the newbie's to just stare with open mouths and bug eyes.

"THE BLADEBREACKERS!"

The team started to sweat drop when they saw Tirza starting to move closer. She tried to tackle Kai that was closest to them but then Kai jumped to the side and since Tyson and Kenny was standing behind them they got the attack and well Tirza first jumped up on Kenny but when she saw it wasn't Kai she turned around and ended up jumping up in Ray's lap. Or she jumped on him so he landed with a thud on the ground and then she sat in his lap.

"Ray do you know them?" Eve asked and looked at the girl that was sitting in his lap and that snuggled up.

"I have never seen them before."

"Well then" Was all Eve said before she dragged Tirza away from Ray and from there took Kira over and they went into the bushes again.

To be continued...

* * *

Well uhm this was my lame try to get out from a blocking I am in… please don't hurt me.

Kat: Why would they even bother when you're this lame?

Me: Eeeehh 1. ¨Saph bonks Kat on her head¨ because I am not lame 2… I can see your point to much energy…

Kat: You are soooooooooooooo lazy.

Me: Well that's the way I am, get used to it!

Sinja: Was it not something you wanted to ask the readers?

Me: Was it?

Sinja and Kat: YES!

Me: Okay, okay ¨covers ears¨ you don't have to scream gee…!

Tiilia: Candy!

Me: No that was not it Tiilia. But anyways… can you all who have their OC's in this story say if you are going to blade or not. If you don't say it I wont make them blade because I have lost my notes on that but well… ¨Tiilia dances past Saph with a doll made out of candy¨ …yeah anyways. I am going to blade so I need three or four more that are going to blade and those will create a team in the end. If you are going to blade, then tell me that and how your blade looks like, and do you have a bitbeast? If you have, how does it look like? And what is its name? And do you have the blade already like in your pocket or do you want me to fix it in the story like as a gift from a blader or that Kenny builds one for you. I am open to suggestions and ideas of any kind, shape and colour. And even if you don't have an OC in the story you're free to bring me ideas anyways… I think that was it.

Kat: Well done ¨claps her hands¨

Me: Are you being sarcastic? ¨eyes twitching¨

Kat: No you said all that and didn't even take time to breath between the lines, that's impressive.

Me: Oooohhhhh… well thanks then… I think, but now to the rest of you. PLEASE REVIEW! BYE!

Kat: Scream louder they couldn't hear you on Mars.

Me: Okay ¨takes a deep breath¨

Kat: No don't! ¨Kat runs away covering her ears¨

Me: Gets her every time. ¨Saph walks away humming on a song¨


	11. News! Both Good and Bad

"Hi hoo another chapter ready to go!"

Kat: "Saph don't scream like that its annoying"

Me: "And I think that you are annoying but I haven't done anything to solve that problem happy so just be with sing a song or something"

Sinja: "You seem to be awfully happy today"

Me: "What? Can't a girl have the rights to be that one time in her life?"

Kat: "Maybe but you have been that cheery for a week now. Why?"

Me: "I don't know. And besides me in a good mood is a good thing, right?"

Kat: "Depends"

Me: "On what?" Saph leans closer to Kat while she says that.

Kat: "Well let's see so far its good you haven't burned down a house yet…"

Me: I have never done that!"

Kat: "Or shaved a cat…"

Me: "I haven't done that either."

Kat: "I just said that"

Me: "But I have never done that. You are starting to make me sound like some kind of Pyromaniac psycho or something."

Kat: "We are all trying right…"

Me: "I think I have to solve your problems. Wonder if a chip planted into your head will do the trick…?"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**News! Both good and Bad...**

"Ray do you know them?" Eve asked and looked at the girl that was sitting in his lap and that snuggled up.

"I have never seen them before."

"Well then" Was all Eve said before she dragged Tirza away from Ray and from there took Kira over and they went into the bushes again.

"Ignore them they are always acting like that. I am Akeira and this is Laurel" Said the girl with black hair and pointed at the girl on her right side. "Verona…" She said and pointed at her left side where the fire red haired girl stood a bit away from the rest with Enrique behind her. "The guy who is going to be knocked down by Verona anytime now is Leon"

"What do you mean with that?"

"Well…" Akeira said and glared at him for a second. "I can see it in her eyes"

"What do you me…?" Was all he had time to say before he was K.O and down on the ground again.

"I think I owed you that one Leon…" Was all she said before she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Akeira who turned her eyes away from the scene. "And the ones in the bushes are Kira who is probably doing something we don't want to know with Tirza."

Tyson was the first one to move and he went straight away to Akeira and said. "Hi I am Tyson the world champ"

A scream could be heard from the bushes "What!" Then Kira walked out from there not showing any emotion at all. Then another voice could be heard that said.

"Oh look I found my lollipop!" They all sweat dropped except for Tyson who liked his lips and then his stomach started to grumble.

"I guess Tyson is hungry again" Max said with a sheepishly grin on his face.

"Isn't he always that" Saph added and looked at the boy with navy hair that stood there facing Kira. Kenny started to move from his place behind the others and after some chatting everyone there agreed that they could go over to his place to talk… and maybe get something for Tyson to eat.

**At Kenny's home, in his room** (Wonder how we all fitted in there… No really)

Outside of the dinner where Kenny lived was it quiet and peaceful, and inside it was everything ells but peaceful. Tyson was downstairs grabbing a snack… or two and all the others was in Kenny's room talking none stop with each other. They didn't stop until they heard Kenny say, with a little bit high pitched voice.

"So Ray you say that Saph beat you in a beybattle!" His mouth was wide open, and you could guess that his eyes were in the same way.

"Yeah she did and that's why we are here now" D.A said interrupting Kenny. He closed his mouth and she looked at him with a cooked eyebrow, Saph on the other hand squirmed a bit because the ones that weren't there and had watched the battle just stared at her with bug eyes, looking like a miracle had happen and they had missed it.

"Come on now stop looking at me like that." She said lifting her hands up in front of her face moving them to the right and left.

"That's strange…" Kenny then said making Saph stop waving and the other to stop glaring.

"What is it Kenny?" Akeira said leaning closer to him so she would get a glimpse of the computer screen.

"I can't find anything on you here Saph" Kenny said looking up from his laptop with his trapped bitbeast Dizzi in it. "Nothing about anyone of you, my data isn't complete" He said and looked at the two groups.

"Are you sure Kenny?" Hilary said and looked back at him.

"Yes there is nothing on anyone of them here" Angel, Eve and Saph looked at each other and then they looked at the others. The only ones in the room that seemed to be surprised were the Bladebreackers, Oliver and Enrique, who had also followed with them.

"But then you got to have a really good blade Saph, can I take a look at it?" Kenny said walking up to her while he said it.

"Well uhm… it's sort of like this I… don't have a blade I borrowed one for the battle I had with Ray" Everyone sweat dropped and Kenny walked back to his desk and his computer.

"Well you are going to need a blade if you are going to enter the finals."

"The, what did you say…?" Saph said and looked at Kenny then Angels continued what Saph had started to say.

"The finals?"

"Haven't you guys heard of it?" Max asked, witch made all of them (who was not from there) to shake there heads or say no. "You know the championship…"

"THE CHAMPIONSHIP!" All the girls except for Hilary screamed making the guys to quickly cover their ears with their palms.

"What are you doing up there it's impossible to get any food peace when you scream like that" Tyson's voice could be heard from downstairs and then they heard him walk up. He opened the door to Kenny's room and walked in. He was a bit more round now and had a satisfied grin on his face that showed that he had eaten.

"Look a big Teddy bear!" Tirza screamed when he walked in.

"What I'm not a…" Tyson started to say and backed a few steps back when Tirza got up on her feet's.

"I want to hug it!" And with that said or rather screamed Tirza jumped at Tyson and the collision between the two bodies and the wall… and floor made the whole house to shake, and a few pieces of the ceiling fell on their heads.

"I think we got to get out now" Saph said and looked up.

"I'm with you Saph" Said Angel before she started to run out with the rest of the people behind her. Saph as the last one running out saw that the house fell down right behind her back and started to run faster when she saw that Eve had tripped. She stopped to help her but Ray lifted her up on his back and Saph with Ray carrying Eve ran out from the building to the others who just got out. They ran a bit farther away and then stopped and looked back at the house. It was shaking and then the roof fell with a loud slam down, like split into two parts and smoke and dust started to cover the area. Everyone covered their eyes and when they looked again they saw that.

"...Kenny's house is gone…" Max said gasping with eyes wide open. Kenny seemed to be in some kind of shook when Saph then said.

"I hope your insurance covers that…"

"You can build a candy house now!" Tirza said jumping up from behind Kira's back making the girl a bit pissed. She looked at the others and asked. "Where is the nearest big bush around here?" Kenny pointed to the left of him and then he continued to look spaced out at the place that had been his home. Kira on the other hand started to drag Tirza with her. Tirza smiled and did the peace sign while she was being dragged away.

"Cheer up Kenny at least your alive" Tyson said walking up to his friend. "And if you want you can stay at my place, some of your stuff is already there anyways"

Kenny nodded and walked away with Tyson to his dojo. Max stood with the others for a while and then he followed with Tyson and Max and so did Hilary. So all that was left outside what had been Kenny's home was now all the girls, Oliver, Enrique, Ray, Leon and Kai.

"Well how about us then?" said Bella looking at them walk away. "We don't have a place to stay either and it's getting dark soon."

Eve leaned against Ray's chest when he said. "Maybe we can stay at Kai's place" Ray looked at Ray and the others followed his example and did so to. Kai glared at Ray for a while, he then sighed and said in the same breath. "Fine"

All the girls eyes light up and Saph smiled like she couldn't be happier. "Wow, I have heard that, that place is huge!"

Akeira walked a few steps closer to the bush and then screamed when she was sure that they could hear her. "Kira, Tirza come here!"

Kira's face could be seen when she peered out from the bush, she had an annoyed look on her face and glared at Akeira. "What?" Akeira was just going to start talking when Tirza's voice could be heard.

"O God! She broke my other Candy bar! Whééééééééééé… O no wait I think it's my leg! Whééééééééé…" Kira disappeared into the bush and after a while it got quiet again.

"So what did you want I am busy?" Kira said making Akeira sweat drop a bit.

"Well Kai said that we could stay at his place and…"

"Kai!" Tirza screamed from inside the bushes and the next thing they could see after and under the scream was Tirza jumping over the bush running towards the group, crash into a tree and then try to hug Kai. Kai on the other hand didn't want that hug and moved to the side so Tirza then stood there and hugged the tree that he had been leaning against.

"I am glad I'm not that tree" Saph said and sweat dropped while she and the others looked at the girl hugging the tree so hard that if it had a mount and could scream it would. While all the eyes was busy looking at Tirza and the poor tree Kira started to smile, but she stopped as soon as she saw that Akeira was turning around.

"Are you coming Kira?" She said and then walked away.

"Yeah… whatever" Kira said while she walked out from the bush to join the others.

"Are you all ready to go then?" Ray asked and walked up to Kai's side.

"Wait just a sec!" Saph screamed before she ran up to the tree, and started to whisper in Tirza's ear. "You know Tirza I think you have to let go of the tree if you want to come with us to Kai's house." Tirza turned her head around and blinked before she let go off the tree and then started to jump and dance on the road so till she had joined the big group off people. Saph sighed and then followed them when they started to walk away.

* * *

Me: There done… now you all have to be a bit patient to the next update I have other stuff to do.

Kat: Yeah like what?

Me: Just stuff, but anyways I would want to thank K.A.T Hiwatari who helped me with this chapter and thank you all to the ones that have reviewed on this story. But now to my reviews.

**Divine Child** Yeah I did read them thanks. And I am still thinking about if you should blade but I think I will let you in on that :D I tell you in a mail when I have decided but I think you will so don't worry. If you will blade you'll be the 5:th member then and we where going to be 4 or 5 so we'll see…

**blueangel188888** You know that your going to blade so not much more to say but thanks for the review.

**Tala'sTwinSister** You know that your going to blade but could you please describe the attacks a bit more so it makes my work to write about them a bit easier. Thank you for the review.

**K.A.T Hiwatari** Thanks and as you know Kira is going to blade. Nothing more to say so BYE!


	12. What Now?

Hi I am back!

Kat: So what its not like anyone care anymore.

Me: What! Of course they care.

Kat: No they don't care.

Me: I don't believe you on that point but whatever here the 12 chapter in this story and I was thinking about making it around 20 chapters long I don't know in the end if it will be like that but we'll see.

Kat: Well you ca only blame yourself for this, you jumped in on this story without even a plan on how to make it work.

Me: Well I am good at making plans actually…

Kat: Really?

Sinja: What is going on?

Tiilia: Sch they are arguing again.

Sinja: Oh is it time for that already?

Tiilia: Yup… did you bring candy?

Sinja: Eeeehhhh…. No. But let's just listen.

Tiilia: Ok.

Kat: So what is your huge plane if you now know what is going to happen?

Me: I can't say that it wouldn't be a secret and a surprise if I did.

Kat: You are just trying to sneak away because you don't know what is going to happen at all.

Me: I do know! You just have to trust me.

Kat: Oh like we are supposed to trust you that there are flying blue pig's on mars?

Me: Nah they have change colour they are purple now, you know the fashion norms shifts quickly on Mars.

Kat: Just do the story.

Me: With pleasure.

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 12 What now!

(Resume: Last time we were with the group were they walking away to Kai's mansion, and it is there we continue our story.)

"Wow this place is HUGE!" Saph said while she ran into the house looking up seeing that the ceiling was really high above them.

"Wonder where the kitchen is I am hungry?"

"Tirza!"

"What I am" The blond girl said while turning to face Akeira who was standing next to Verona. "Can you pleeeeaseee come with me there? Please" Tirza pleaded while she looked at the two girls, Akeira sighed and Verona just turned around to walk away. Kira glared at the girl for a while but then decided to close her eyes for some reason; Tirza saw that and walked up to her.

"Hi Kira what's wrong?" She said when she was standing so she was facing the girl with dark brown hair and green eyes. She glared at the girl who obviously didn't get the hint but instead off leavening fast, she started to jump around the girl asking questions the whole time.

"Kira are you tired? Kira, do you want to come with me? Do you have a pet? Are you hungry? Have you seen my candy? Did you eat it? Why is the sky blue? Can you carry me I am tired?"

Kira continued to glare at the blond girl before she said. "Yeah sure I'll carry you."

"Yay!"

"I'll carry you to your grave"

But still even though Kira said the last part Tirza continued to jump up and down singing. "Kira is going to give me a piggy back ride, piggy back ride, piggy back ride…" All the persons that were present in the room just looked at Tirza and would have got a sweat drop on their head (if it was possible to get one.) Kira took up her pocket knife and started to make it sharper (you know what I mean, right? With those metals thingies) Tirza saw this and stopped to jump for a while just to scream. "Yeah! Are we gonna have turkey! Yuppie! And it isn't even Thanksgiving!"

"Anyone cares for some raw Tirza" Kira said while smirking.

But then one person in the crowd started to move till she reached Tirza and started to drag her away with her. "Kai this is the way to the kitchen, right?" Kai nodded and then Akeira kept on dragging Tirza with her while the blond and obviously a bit stupid girl kept on screaming, "No wait turn around! I want to get my piggy back ride!" While Akeira and Tirza rounded a corner followed by Ray and Eve a old guy appeared in the hall and began to talk with Kai.

"Master Kai, should I show your guests where their rooms are?"

"You can do that I have something to do." And with that Kai walked away leavening the others with the butler.

"Now if you all follow me…"

**In the kitchen**

"Wow its big here to" Tirza screamed after she had completely forgot about the whole piggy back ride to the other side of Styx while she opened everything that could be opened in there.

"Can anyone be so stupid?" Akeira asked while walking up to drag Tirza out from a closet she had got stuck inside.

"Tyson can" The sudden voice made the ones in the room to turn around and see who it was that was walking in.

"Saph!"

"What?" Saph looked from the right to left then to the left and right. "That's my name why are you screaming it?"

"Saph don't come in like that"

"Like what, Eve?"

"You know without a sound"

"So you mean I should have a drum roll to show when I enter a room?"

"No…"

"A theme song that starts playing then?"

"No"

"What about a announcer then?"

"No not that either" Eve said while she glared at the blond girl who looked back with a grin on her face.

"Well then I don't know but I just came down here to tell you that we have got our rooms and, what is Tirza doing?" When Saph said that all of the ones in the room turned around to see what she was doing.

Akeira stared open mouthed and her hands where slightly shivering…

"Tirza… what are you doing?"" She said still shaking a bit. With a big smile the girl said: "I wanna make you dinner! Last time you didn't like my recipe, so now I got a new one!"

Kira walked in the room and her eyes grew slightly bigger. "Tirza, step away from the oven with your hands behind your head!"

"OK, let me just add the last key ingredient! Some slimy bad perfumed gross Tyson socks! "

"What is that smell? Oh no!"

"What?" Saph turned around while the others looked at Tirza like hypnotised. "Oh hi Laurel"

"Don't tell me that she is…"

"I think she is cooking or something"

Laurel took a step forward, and she who had come closer to the oven with before so hungry eyes ran out of the kitchen with a desire to puke, and on her way out she ran into Oliver who froze when he saw Tirza behind the oven.

"Mon Dieu de la France! It's the kitchen destroyer!"

Akeira then come to her senses again and ran towards Tirza to drag her away from there.

"No don't drag me away I haven't put in the key ingredience yet!" Tirza screamed while Oliver and Kira came to also drag Tirza away from the oven.

"What are they doing?" Eve said whispering to Saph.

"I don't know but we should maybe help them."

But when the two girls had just decided that they was going to help, had Oliver, Akeira and Kira got Tirza away and was dragging her away from the kitchen as fast as they could. On their way out they ran into Tyson and Kenny, who was still sobbing because he was still upset about the house, Kira stopped dead in track when she saw them but Akeira and Oliver who hadn't noticed them just kept on witch in the end resulted in a crash. Ray, Eve and Saph who had heard the thud walked out from the kitchen to see the human pile and Kira in the middle of the corridor. Ray immediately walked away to help them and after a while Eve walked away to while Saph just stood there trying not to laugh.

In another part of the house were Angel, Sera, D.A, Leon, Verona and Enrique talking while they waited on the rest to come up to them. Angel sat on one of the four beds in there playing with her hair while she talked, Sera was standing by the window looking out on what was outside, D.A was standing by the door not moving a muscle while she observed the others, Verona was also leaning against a wall looking like she couldn't care less about the ones in there, Leon and Enrique were standing on the middle of the floor while they talked with Angel.

"So Enrique is your team going to enter in the contest?" Angel said and looked at Enrique with a smile. Enrique smiled back and explained that if he could contact the other two who was probably in German playing chess at the moment they would probably do that. And while those three talked on about that. The door opened and the one that had been present during the kitchen incident a while ago including Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson, walked in.

"Where have you guys been we have been waiting for long now?" Angel asked while she made room for Eve on the bed.

"Tirza used the kitchen" Akeira said witch made Leon and Enrique to gulp, and possibly pray, and Verona to open one of her eyes to glare at the blond menace.

"Soo…?" Angel asked. "What is the problem with that?"

"Well…" Akeira started "Last time she tried to cook, she blows up a plane…"

"So it was that, that happened!" Laurel said

"Yeah…" Akeira said and sighed. Tirza looked at the girl and smiled with a big smile. "I just wanted you to try a new recipe but you didn't like it"

"That didn't mean that you had to blow up the plane" An irritated voice said and then a quarrel started in the room among the ones that had been on the plane who exploded.

"Calm down this doesn't solve anything!" Eve screamed to make them calm down.

"I agree Eve but you got to admit that it is sort of amusing to watch them." Saph said with a smile.

"No it isn't"

"Well I think it is at least" Saph shrugged. "But I think I can make them stop if you really want them to"

"Yes please"

"Okay then, Just hang on" Saph ran out from the room dragging D.A who was still standing by the door in the process when they came back they had something with wheels with them but no one could see what it was since it was a blanket over it that covered whatever it was under it.

"Alow me to do this" D.A shrugged and walked away so she was as far away from the thing as possible, the others that saw her do this also walked away. Saph then took the blanket away with one move, which after it was done revelled a Gong Gong under it.

"D.A where did you find that thing?" Sera asked with a cooked eyebrow.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" was all she said before she covered her ears, Saph took that as a signal and started to hit the Gong Gong with something made out off wood so it sounded like they all where in a clock tower at twelve a 'clock. This made the entire fighting stop since people rather covered their ears then fight. Saph stopped after a while and smiled. When she did that the butler showed up behind her and announced that the dinner was served.

**After the dinner outside in Kai's yard**.  
(By a pod if you really want to know exactly :p)

The sun shined on the people that now were standing outside. Out there was a big beydish and around it was old tree's with cut marks on them probably made during one of Kai's training sessions. Tyson was standing by the dish and before anyone had a chance to talk Tyson tried to make someone battle him.

"Come on does anyone want to battle the world champ?" He said and smirked, believing that no one would accept they challenge and if they did they would probably lose against him.

"I'll battle you…" Angel and Saph who was standing by the dish turned around to see who said it and saw that it was…

* * *

Me: Ha! It is a cliffy, I am mean aren't I?

Kat: You know that some day people will probably haunt you down because of all those cliffies that you insist on throwing in.

Me: Well they have to find me first, and I am moving so it won't be easy for them. I am on the move!

Kat: It will if I tell them the address.

Me: You wouldn't…

Kat: Oh yes I would.

Me: Well I just did like this since I need to have a reason to start with the new chapter right away you know and if I started on who it was then I would probably not be done with the chapter until I am on my 15 page or something.

Kat: Yeah I soooooooo believe you.

Me: Well whatever I have reviews to answer.

**blueangel1888888** Well they did, lol I feel a little bit sorry for his sake about that but just a little :p And here is the update that got a bit hold back for to many reasons to list. Enjoy!

**K.A.T Hiwatari** Thanks for the info I will use it well. And hope that KCM will be done soon don't you want that to:p

**rena** Ok I am just going to answer them all in this… or at least try :p  
Here is the update I hope you will like it to.  
And well ehhhh… I have had some dreams witch has included Kai but I am not going to say anything more…  
I will keep on writing I don't think you will have to worry about that.  
Well I am sure that Eve will be happy hearing that.  
I hope you will like this chapter to!

**Tala'sTwinSister** Thanks and here is the update Jan e till next time!

Don't forget to R&R!

Kat: Yes do forget come on, if you do she will end this pathetic try of a story and focus on stuff that is more important.

Me: Like what?

Kat: Like being brain washed into my personal slave.

Me: Like that would happen. BYE!


	13. Battle, Stories & a Annoying Girl

Me: "My laziness is going to piss someone of so much some day that they will hunt me down and make me update."

Kat: "Yes and then when you have got there you take the E4 and then…"

Me: "Kat what are you doing?"

Kat: "Just a moment… I am talking on the phone at the moment giving away how you're supposed to get here."

Me: "And why are you doing that?"

Kat: "I decided that you shouldn't have to wait any longer so I called some people that were pissed and they are getting here."

Me: "You did what?"

Kat: "No need to thank me."

Me: "Thank you! I could…" Saph hears the noise from a car that is parking outside her house. "Gotta go!" Saph runs away and Kat continues to talk on the phone.

Kat: "Yes and can you drive fast I want my pizza to still be warm when it gets here."

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 13  
Battle, Storiesand a Annoying Girl

Tyson was standing by the dish and before anyone had a chance to talk Tyson tried to make someone battle him.

"Come on doesn't anyone want to battle the world champ?" He said and smirked, believing that no one would accept the challenge and if they did they would probably lose against him.

"I can do it…" Angel and Saph who was standing by the dish turned around to see who said it and saw that it was…

"Kai?" Angel and Saph said when they saw the Russian blader under a big tree. He smirked and walked up to the beydish.

"So you think you can take me Kai?"

"No, I know I can" Kai said when he was standing on the opposite side of the beydish, next to Saph and Angel with the rest spread out all around him a few meters away.

"Ok then!" Tyson said and Laurel walked up to the beydish.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked, they nodded and she raised her hand up in the air.

"3"

The guys got their blades ready…

"2"

They where ready to pull the ripcord

"1"

Tyson smirked and now had everyone started to yell in the counting, Laurel held her hand ready.

"Let it Riip!" All the ones present screamed when Laurel let her hand fall and with that signal both Kai and Tyson pulled their ripcords making their blades leave their launchers and land on the dish. Tyson's blade spun around the dish round and round Kai's Dranzer blade. Tyson smirked thinking that Kai was even to scared to attack and that was the reason he didn't do anything. But then when Tyson didn't notice Kais blade started to shine and he attacked. Dranzer emerged out from Kai's blade and almost knocked Tyson's blade out from the dish. As soon as Tyson had realised what Kai had done he called on Dragoon that appeared. A wind started to blow making the audience to the battle to quickly try and get something to hold onto since no one of them wanted to get blown away to the next city.

"Let's see how you handle this! Dragoon Victory Tornado, make a final blow and send the birdie to the next generation!" Tyson screamed feeling good that he had got what he thought was the upper hand of the battle. Kai smirked and looked back at the boy with the baseball cap while he cooked an eyebrow.

"You're stressing too much Tyson you won't win that way"

"Grrr… Get them Dragoon!" Tyson screamed making his bitbeast attack Kai with all it got, Kai on the other hand avoided the attack with ease and as Dragoon turned around to attack once more Dranzer was no where to be seen. Tyson gasped and looked with big eyes at the beydish, after a while their ¨audience¨ did the same and Kai didn't do a thing. Tyson started to smile thinking that he had won when he heard something from above. And surrounded in flames came Dranzer down again, falling back to the earth, the heat made Laurel, Angel and Saph who stood closest to the dish to back away a bit, and in a blinding light the battle was over.

Before anyone had got clear eyesight again they heard a voice that sounded familiar close to them.

"So its here your hiding from me"

"Jhonny?" Oliver said rubbing his eyes,

"And Mr boring" The voice answered.

"Robert to then" Enrique said smirking but no one could really see that yet.

"I am not boring…"

**At the tournament**

Saph was standing there waiting for her final round to start. So far she had been lucky and won 3 of her 4 battles and that had made her close to qualify to the next round. That's if the rest of her team made it to. Saph looked behind her back to see Angel, Laurel and D.A standing there more or less cheering on her, Kira was having a battle somewhere ells and she had said that she didn't want to have anyone there to cheer on her, so they all where there to support Saph instead.

She hadn't told anyone how it had went out for her but the three girls behind Saph's back had done well with their 5 battles. Saph got waved up to the dish to face her opponent so she started to walk up and thought on the others. They would have come to cheer to but you'd have to be a blader to get in to watch the first round since it wasn't open for audience. But if they made it to the second round they would have to blade in front of audience. The girl with curls took a deep breath before she was up on the stage ready to face her opponent.

---

D.A was leaning against a wall when she saw that the girl with curly hair got waved up to the dish, Laurel and Angel immediately started to cheer on her and D.A nodded to show her support. Angel and Laurel walked up to her when the battled had started and saw that Saph had got the upper hand in the battle.

"D.A?" Angels voice sounded questioning when she walked up to sit on the bench that was on D.A's right side.

"Yes?" the girl with crimson eyes and blond hair asked while Laurel sat down next to the girl with blond hair witch had blue streaks in it.

"I haven't really figured out how this tournament works do you know?" She said and looked back at the battle where Saph just got a hit that nearly made her opponent fall out from the dish.

"I have figured it out, so what?"

"Well can you tell me then?" Angels said looking at D.A with her intense blue eyes.

"I want to know to I am not that sure either" Laurel flicked in while she played with the necklace around her neck. D.A sighed but started to talk, slowly so she wouldn't have to do it again.

"Ok this is how it works. When you win a battle you get 10 points for that, 5 for a draw and 0 if you lose you fight in 5 battles in this first day that is the first of the 3 stages in this tournament."

"Ok…" Angels said and nodded.

"Since we are on the same team we have to add all our points and take away our five lowest points"

"That's the part I am not quit following why do we have to do that?"

"This tournament" D.A continued. "Is open for a 4 or 5 person team and since there is 5 in our team, we have two back ups, we have to get rid of 5 of our battle points since we would get to much if we didn't"

"It wouldn't be fair" Laurel said and took up her blade from her pink mini backpack that she always carried with her.

"Correct. And in the second stage there is 3 battles all in all, one double battle where you are two against two and two normal ones, its decided by the judge witch ones will battle what position here, I don't know why but it is like that, and in the last stage its like a normal battle 3 Vs 3 in a normal one to one battle.

"So if it goes well for Saph here and have got for Kira then one of us will have to sit the next round while the others are battling?" Angel continued.

"Yes…"

-------------------------

"Come on now I wanna see!" Tirza screamed and pleaded that sentence over and over again while walking around the ones that were waiting outside with her.

"No" Akeira said with a annoyed look on her face. The same question over and over again for 3 hours straight can even make an angel pissed.

"But why I want to see them!" Tirza said one last time and turned to Leon. "Don't you to Leon?" Tirza showed her puppy eyes witch made Leon sweat a bit.

"Ehh…" He said while backing away from the girl.

"I got the tickets!" Sera walked up to the others while she waved them in her hand, Tirza saw when she came and quickly turned away from her ¨victim¨ and aimed on the green eyed Japanese girl instead.

"Tirza!" Akeira was getting pissed but before she could continue they heard a scream.

"Hi! It's over now and I think we made it!" Saph came running out from the building they had been waiting outside of. (A/N just so you know they haven't been standing outside like abandoned puppies the whole day they have done other things to, like shopping using Leon as their personal carry guy… thingy… I'll just go get on with the story for everyone's sake.)

"Where is Kira? She owes me a piggy back ride!" Tirza started to scream.

"I told you, I will give you one to your grave."

"Yay!" Still ignoring the meaning of those words Tirza smiled a big smile and was just about to try and leap up on Kira's back. Who in returnwas ready to knock her in the air when she was trying to do so. But they stopped when Laurel let a little shriek leave from her throat. Wondering what it was all about everyone turned around and Tirza who was just going to jump did so while she turned around and ended up jumping on Verona's back instead. The red head gritted her teeth's and while she did so she said, with a cold held back voice.

"Get… off… my… back… NOW!"

Tirza blinked surprised a few times and then smiled a big grin. "I can see the waffle tower from here!"

(Do I have to explain the outcome of that? No ok moving on then.) Laurel walked up to the four boys that where approaching them with a smile on her lips.

"Hi Robert how did it go for you?"

Robert glared at her and the rest for a while but his eyes did light up a little when he looked at the smiling girl but they became cold again when he remembered where he was.

"I think we are finalist" Oliver said when he and the others came and Robert didn't respond, "Only Johnny here lost his temper a few times and almost lost his battle." Johnny just glared at the French boy and turned his face away from them. Tirza saw this and decided to walk up and start poking the red haired boy, Enrique on the other hand had sneaked up behind Verona's back.

"Missed me?" he said but Verona just glared at him with really cold eyes before she walked away from them tothe stadium or at least it seemed like she where going to do that since she walked that way.

"Geee she's like an ice princess" Enrique said and stood there watching her leave with his hands behind his head, he smirked. The ones that were observing him just shook their heads in despair.

When Kira had walked up to them, after she was ready for her big punch and stood a bit away from the rest to giveit more power,Angel and Saph walked up to her.

"Well?" They said in unison but ignoring that they kept on looking at the brown haired girl. Kira had'nt told them aboout the outcomes of her battles yet and they wanted to know.She glared back at them and her green eyes didn't give anything away. But after a while Kira sighed because this whole ¨game¨ was starting to bore her and she wasn't a cat so she started to walk away holding her head up high. "I won all my matches what did you think?" Then she sat down on a bench a bit away from the rest of them.

"That means that we…" Saph started and smiled like a child that has got a bag filled with candy, but before anyone could say something more Tirza came running against them laughing with an angry Johnny after her she hided behind Leon.

"4 minutes that's a new record" Oliver said and smirked while Johnny continued chasing the blond girl around Leon with his old launcher that looked like a battle axe. Leon gulped and looked a bit pale but since he was afraid to move in case that would make Johnny miss the air and hit him instead he just stood where he was and didn't move a muscle. Kira glared at the blond girl from her place a bit away from the others but she didn't move a muscle.

"So… What should we do now?" Eve asked looking away from the chase. "We just have to wait on the guys and then the rest of the tournament isn't till tomorrow and the day after that"

"How about we wait for the guys first then we'll see." D.A said and smirked "And it looks like we made it to the final round in all this so we should maybe decide how we will set up the teams."

"Well…" Said Saph and looked at the sky, I don't know exactly how we should do so I am open for ideas"

"But you're supposed to be the team captain Saph you can't back away now!" Akeira screamed making the others look at her with big eyes. "I… was watching them so…" She said and blushed after the scream.

"So…" Saph said and grinned. "It wasn't because of him then?" And with that said the Swedish girl pointed at a boy with green hair that was walking a bit away from them. (No it is not Oliver he is with them don't even think about it) Akeira blushed, "What NO!"

"But your blushing" Angel said in a taunted tone and also grinned.

"No I…" Akeria said backing away a bit and when she did so Saph ran away in the direction of where the boy had gone to, Angel also ran with Saph leavening the dark haired Akeria standing there with a flushed look on her face, she blinked once, she blinked twice and then the realisation came to her. Blushing into a dark red tone Akeira didn't know what to do and then.

"Hi everyone we made it!" Max screamed running up to them all. Akeira still in shook just stood there, face red, when they came and Tyson was of course the one to point that out.

"You don't have to look like a tomato in your face of course I'll sign an autograph for you" He said and smirked almost causing the famous anime fall to happen. Akeira ignored Tyson before she opened her mouth and let out a little shriek Saph and Angel was back with the guy between them! Kira looked at the girl from her place a bit away from them and smirked. "This can be interesting…" She continued to look at the poor girl that was now trying to hide behind Tirza who was still running around Leon because Johnny was chasing her with the axe launcher. Angel and Saph looked at each other and while Angel introduced the guy as Twill Saph came up from behind Akeira and dragged her with her to the guy that was smiling at them when they came closer.

"OK Twill, meet Akeira, Akeira meet Twill I am sure you have a lot to talk about so were just going to leave you two alone." After that Angel and Saph started to make the others leave the scene as quickly as possibly, and some off the ones there didn't get it at once so they just stood there looking confused for a while but with a little pushing and pulling they got them to follow the heard as well.

"Don't stay up to late now kids!" Angel said and smirked.

"And think safety children!" Saph then screamed to them making them both blush madly.

"Saph what was that for!" Angel screamed at the blond with her own face also in a red tone.

"What! I don't want them to be driving of a cliff or something that's it!"

"…" Saph you're unbelievable.

"Yeah I know isn't it great?" Saph laughed and kept on pushing the confused and little by little starting to get red toned Tyson when he understood the under meaning of the sentence that Saph had blurted out just for fun.

----------

It was late at night and her habit trusty Saph wasn't sleeping. She was wandering around in Kai's big mansion looking for the kitchen. "I can't believe it!" She suddenly exclaimed after turning left in a corridor "Over 1000 books and none of them are worth reading" She grumbled a bit but stopped after she heard a noise coming from a balcony. Following the sound she saw a girl looking at the moon out there.

"Hi Angel couldn't sleep? I wouldn't be able to since you share a room with Kira and on top if it all it's next to Kai's room." Saph smiled and walked up to her also looking at the moon. "Wonder why?"

"Hu? What?" Angel jumped out from her thoughts and looked at Saph after blinking a few times. "Wonder what?"

"Why it's nice to look at the moon, why I think Tyson is stupid, why the laundry always bring me back one sock to little, why jokes can be so stupid theres many things to wonder about you know."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Angel glared at Saph while D.A came walking up behind them not saying a word but making her presence be noticed by her steps.

"Hi D.A look at the moon" Saph said without turning around.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what skipping subjects fast, look at the moon or maybe how do I do to tie my laces?"

"No…" Angel was starting to get annoyed by all this. "Know who is there even without looking"

"Oh that. Saph smirked and looked at Angel while D.A came up to them and looked at the moon as well but a bit away from them. "I have dogs" Saph shrugged and smirked.

"So what?"

"It's the same thing. I can hear when one of my dogs comes since they don't walk in the same way so they don't sound alike."

"OK…"

"But why are you here? If I was you I should be ears dropping from my room and here what Kai was doing." Saph stuck out her tongue and then smiled, "It's Kai we are talking about you know."

"Well I was just wondering how…"

"Oh how to catch him, simple try a net that always work with fish"

"Saph I think we need to take something different then a net to catch him."

"Your right we should get two"

"Saph!"

"I am just kidding geh, you don't have to scream you know."

D.A who probably thought that this conversation was getting a bit too girly for her walked away without even saying a word.

"But don't worry we can figure something out." Saph said and laughed. "And if I have to I can probably even make D.A or the others help us"

"Probably not" Was the short answer that came from D.A who was walking out from the balcony and was then out of sight.

"Ok but I'll help you but we need to get Eve and Ray a bit closer since what I have heard is Mariah saving money so she can get here to."

"As long as Gary's not with her I'm ok with it" Angel shivered, "I can still not sleep when I think about his serenades"

The girls looked at each other and burst out into laughing when they started to walk in again but little did they know that someone had been watching them from the shadow, and been hearing every word they had said.

-----------------

"How did you end up in the same team?" Tirza asked looking at the girls in the team with big eyes.

"Tirza!" Akeira screamed annoyed making her arms lift from her sides in a sign of frustration.

"But I wanna know" Tirza said showing her puppy eyes.

"You know you where there!" The girl screamed in response witch made Tirza to simply say.

"I forgot" She smiled and Kira who had got really pissed of by this conversation started to walk away.

"I want Kira to tell me!" Tirza screamed jumping up on Kira's back. Kira who was holding back her anger started to slowly count to 10 and the others started to pull away the blond girl from her. They tied her up to a pole that just happened to be there somewhere around of where they where standing. Akeira sighed but even though she where annoyed she started to tell the girl how the girls became a team.

"Listen carefully now I won't tell this again" She said and the girl that was tied up with a sock in her mouth nodded in response.

"After Kai and Tyson's battle the rest of the Majestic's appeared…"

**-Flash back mode-**

"_Robert?" Laurel asked rubbing her eyes._

"_He with the bad haircut?" Saph asked without thinking. And luckily for her Robert didn't hear her but Angel and Sera heard her and Angel giggled softly._

_After a little while everyone could see again and they moved inside to Kai's room to talk about what had happened, Robert wanted to know since the plane they had been flying (group 2) when they where going to Asia was his. They told him what happened on the plane, when they came to the part where they had to jump out sharing parachutes Verona and Kira walked out off the room._

"_So you say that my plane has crashed…" Robert said looking a bit angry but still holding his face in a mask that showed no emotions._

"_I did it! I did it!" Tirza screamed jumping up and down from her seat in the sofa._

_After that statement everybody there just glared on the blond girl who sat there smiling like it was nothing._

"_What?" She said and kept on smiling; "now you can get a new one!"_

"_Yeah… sure Tirza but do you have any idea how expensive a plane is?" Saph said looking at the girl with a cooked eyebrow knowing what the answer probably would be._

"_Can't you trade it with a chocolate bar?"_

_Everyone shook their head saying the silent no._

"_Really? I would trade a plane for chocolate bar" she shrugged and kept on to play with the grass she brought with her from the garden. "Look a snail! I will name him Fudge and love him in all eternity!"_

"_The little…" _

"_Calm down Robert" Laurel said putting her hand on Roberts to not make him to upset about it all and after some painful silent seconds someone mentioned the tournament that they started to talk about._

"_It would be awesome if we could enter the competition!"_

"_Saph calm down a little your starting to act like Tirza"_

"_Sorry Eve" Saph said and looked a bit embarrassed before Tirza jumped on the girl. "Sister!"_

"_Ouch watch out! Hey that's my hair! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow… get this monkey girl outta my hair someone!"_

"_Look Fudge saph has pwetty hair!"_

"_Ewwww get the snail outta my hair!"_

"_Anyways." Angel said not looking at the girl with a girl on her head. "I want to be in the team to."_

"_It could be fun, me to" Laurel said looking away from Robert for a few seconds._

_Saph then tossed away Tirza and Fudge from her and ran up to Kenny who was still a bit off since he lost his house in the fire._

"_Kenny…?" He looked up at Saph who smiled at him. "Can you do me a favour?"_

"_What?" He said and looked at her with empty eyes._

"_Can you lend me a blade so I can join to?" (anime fall all around now)_

"_Saph! Have you been her and haven't bought one yet?" Akeira said looking at her with big eyes. "Even I have got one you know"_

"_I haven't had the time" Saph shrugged it of and turned back to face Kenny. "Please…"_

_Kenny looked up at Saph and then smiled seeming to be his old self again. "Sure! I actually got one ready for you"_

"_You got what?" Tyson stood up from his place in a chair and looked at his friend that didn't seem to have any eyes. The other ones just looked at Tyson before they decided to ignore the world champ and turned around to look at Kenny instead._

"_I thought that you would ask so after the information I got from Ray when he told me about how you battled I designed a blade, its not as good as the Bladebreackers but it should still work…"_

"_Thanks Kenny you're the best!" Saph ran up and hugged Kenny before grabbing the blade from him and then the blond one sat on the floor examine the blades every part._

"_So you're going to enter now then?" Max said and smiled._

_D.A looked up and nodded before Angel started to talk, more because no one ells did._

"_Ok then it's me, Laurel, D.A and Saph then…" Angel did a hand motion to the direction where Saph still sat on the floor, still smiling and looking at her blade. "Was that everyone?"_

_But at the same second she finished the sentence Kira entered the room and with a short I'm in she walked to the opposite wall from where Kai was and leaned against it._

"_Wont we need a team captain or something?" Leon asked looking away from Tirza that was trying to learn Fudge how to drink tea._

"_I nominate Saph" Eve said and started to move a little bit closer to Ray that was sitting next to her._

**Flashback End**

"And that was what happened more or less." Akeira said and looked at the blond girl a bit annoyed. "Any more question?"

"Just one"

"Yes?"

"Where are we now?" Tirza smiled and they now had to hold back Akeira so she wouldn't attack the stupid girl that was still tied up.

"We are in the stadium where the rest of the battles will take place, you… you…!" Akeira said now more then annoyed on the girl that was just giggling.

* * *

Kat: "You're starting to get the hang on this" 

"On what?"

Kat: "To leave people in a cliffy, now you did it in the story to"

"That thing with Kai vs. Tyson?"

Kat: "Yes that."

"That wasn't a cliffy you will have to figure out how it went yourself"

Kat: "So… what you say is that you won't talk about it anymore?"

"Yes that's what I am saying"

Kat: "…I think your devil side has taken over to much lately"

"Whatever… I hope you liked this chapter and just so you all know I have so much to do this time of the year and I have been really tired so updates will take a while, I am sorry for that. And I will not write this story for that long to."

Sinja: "What do you mean?"

"I am going to wrap this up now and start on my let me see… I think it is 5 new projects I am going to write on…"

Sinja: "That's a lot"

"Glad you could see that, anyways R&R and then when my new stories get up read them to if you want :) And btw I am probably going to delete my story Beyblade in a Tiny Room."

Kat: "And why did you have to say that?"

"No reason I just wanted to. BYE!"


End file.
